OC High(Discontinue)
by ChaosLuu
Summary: Life might be normal in the OC world but what happens when our fellow gang of friends suddenly are caught up in a War secretly unknown to the people. Secrets lies jokes love and adventure awaits the group as they unlock their secrets. Shippings: OC shippings(just read) category: Pokemon, Percy Jackson, X-Men Rated T for language, little bit of blood, no lemons, maybe love scenes
1. A New Day

**This is a notice to new readers who just came to see this:**

 **This story was originally a pokemon fanfiction but now it has crossovers on Percy Jackson, X-Men and Pokemon so if your wondering why the first 5 chapter or less are on pokemon then sorry but the theme/category will appear in chapter 6-7 so if you want to go there and start feel free to do so other than that enjoy and have a nice day**

 **Hi guys its Chaos here, and today is gonna be a new story I am still trying to finish up the lore but for some reason my doc keeps disappearing so I had to restart I'll post it up when I can, other than that let's go into the story and thanks for supporting this….**

 **Notice:I have to make everyone a freshman sorry, it's the only way if this story is to continue on, and also, well, yea but check at the end for the updated Steps to get in, if you're new to this story then read on**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of its stuff, I only own this story...ish**

Just another day in Kalos as a girl with orange hair was sleeping in bed. That's when an Espeon walked through her door and just stood there looking at her.

 _Becky, wake up…_

Becky just flipped around and pulled the covers up over her head.

 _Becky…_

Still asleep

 _BECKY! WAKE UP!_

Becky who was sleeping a minute ago, jumped and fell out of bed from the sudden telepathy shout which almost exploded her still asleep brain. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes which were green, and sat up seeing Espeon just sitting in front of her.

"How many times I told you not to use telepathy to wake me up!"

 _58 times…._

Becky sighed as she got up and walked downstairs for breakfast and caught a whiff of something delicious.

"Hello, Dear ready for today?" her mom asked while washing the dishes.

"Sure, I can't wait for going to high school finally," Becky said as she sat down to eat Breakfast

"Great but remember, the school will only allow two of your pokemon to come, have you decided yet?"

"Yes,' Becky looked over at Espeon and a giant fox-like creature with a stick that it was twirling around with, 'Delphox, Espeon, wanna go to this High school?"

Espeon and Delphox looked at Becky and nodded happily as Espeon jump onto Becky's lap and curled up sleeping, Becky smiled as she stroked Espeon, something tells her that today is gonna be special.

 **After Breakfast and now on the road/sidewalk**

Becky finally got dressed which was her usual attire, green shirt and skirt with a blue headband to hold her hair up with light green sneakers. She was on the sidewalk that led to the high school when suddenly,

"Hey Becky!"

"Huh?"

Becky turned around and noticed that two of her friends were jogging up to her. One of the girl had the same color headband as her, which they both got when doing twin day at middle school in Growlithe Middle School, but the girl's clothing was a pink t-shirt and skirt with magenta sneakers, her eyes were the same color as her headband and her hair was light pink. The other girl was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans, and has a band which made a ponytail on her brown hair, her eyes were amber.

Those were no other than her two best friends, Allison and Crest.

"Hi girls, whats up," Becky said as the three girls met up with each other.

"Not much, just getting to school, you got your pokemon?" Allison asked.

Becky nodded as she took out two pokeballs from her pocket.

"Cool, looks like we are ready to…"Crest said but then stopped when she heard something.

"What is it this time?" Allison asked knowing when Crest does that it included some several people.

Becky groaned as she went to the grass off the sidewalk with the other two in tow but that's when something or someone, suddenly zipped by and ran into Crest.

"Oh my God!" Allison yelped as a pichu flew into her arms and ran to the two people on the ground, from the looks of it the person who ran into Crest, well more like crash, cushions her fall while they took the most amount of damage.

Crest groaned as she got off the person and sat up only to see a boy. The boy apparently was wearing a light hoodie and was wearing dark blue jeans with sunglasses on his head. The boy's hair was black and it was messy. He groaned as he finally got into consciousness and looked up.

"Hey what's the big idea, slamming into our friend?!" Becky yelled not knowing who it was at the moment which made the boy cringed.

"Sorry, didn't mean too, I…" The boy was about to make an excuse when two more people ran in.

"Wow Zodiac, first day of high school and already made a good impression huh," A blonde guy that many would make fun of him calling him fat even though he isn't really but he wouldn't care since he was athletic, ran in with another blonde guy that was skinny and was wearing a weird clothing of a blue/gray hoodie and brown shorts. Allison waved to the two.

"Hi Metal, hey Cosmic, you guys heading to school?" she asked as Pichu got off and jumped onto the boy on the ground head.

"Haha, of course what else, besides, we were about to race there on our skateboards when Zodiac accidentally got his skateboard on a curb which made him go a little too fast," Metal said laughing.

Zodiac groaned as he placed his hood over his head remembering the before event.

 **FlashBack**

Metal who was wearing a red t-shirt with a Vans logo on it and light brown shorts was waiting with Cosmic outside of Zodiac's house. The three apparently were neighbors as the three were best friends even though sometimes, there were pranks that went too far with each other. Zodiac opened the door and closed it with skateboard in hand and a backpack that has one strap across his shoulder along with a pichu on his head.

"Okay you guys ready?" Zodiac said plainly.

"Sure, let's go," Metal said.

The three got on their skateboard except for Cosmic who decided to go by a scooter that was electrically powered. The three made it over the bridge and were about to make a turn when…

"Hey guys want to race?" Cosmic asked.

THe other two looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, winner gets the other two's dessert from lunch and loser had to give his lunch to the 2nd place, stakes raised," Metal said.

The boys ready themselves as they set themselves to the best position to win. Zodiac had to tell pichu to get in the bag to prevent the little yellow mouse from flying, but Pichu just place the hood over Zodiac and walked in it while poking its head out. The other two laughed at the scene but then had harden faces.

"Okay, on your marks, get set,... see ya!" Cosmic yell as he took off and left the other two behind.

"HEY!" They yelled and drove after him.

Cosmic was in the front speeding like crazy. Metal and Zodiac did a few tricks or so like flipping over railing and getting back on the skateboards or skidding on the edges of walls. Though that's when stuff happened as you know, Zodiac's SkateBoard suddenly at a curb hit some kind of slime which sped up the skateboard and that's when he sped off, so fast that he even past Cosmic who was at a good five yards away. That was when Zodiac saw the group of girls, he tried to yell at them to get out of the way but then…

POW!

 **FlashBack ends**

The group finished up apologizes even though Zodiac kept saying sorry and that Crest was trying not to blush. Oh you guys never knew well each of the gang had a crush on one or the other, though the thing is, their parent would kinda be a problem since one, their parents will bug them for the rest of their lives by teasing them. Hell Allison and Becky's parents ironically are cool with everything, Allison doesn't know this, but her best friend has a crush on her and she doesn't know. Though what the entire group know, except of course the boys as thick headed as they are doesn't even wanna touch the subject on love except for Zodiac, who doesn't even know what the heck is falling in love is, he isn't dense, just never been loved, but thats another story for later.

The friends finally made it to school and Cosmic checked his watch for the time.

"We got at least 30 minutes until class starts, we all got our schedule right?" He asked.

THe group nodded as they took out their papers which tells which class they will go to, the girls are taking on contest classes along with some cooking classes while the boys are taking battling classes and evolution class, though Zodiac checked his schedule and saw he had cooking class and he just groaned, his life was never good to start with.

"Well then, me and Allison are gonna go check out the campus, I heard there is a built in mall nearby on the school campus, wanna come," Becky said.

The boys groaned as they heard the word mall because every time the gang wants to hang out, it will either be the park, beach or mall, and when it's the mall the girls will drag the boys into it though to be honest, Metal and Cosmic will just go to the game shack while Zodiac had to be tortured, lol.

"Sure, Zodiac can you please come with us?" Crest asked.

"Why me, why not Cosmic or Metal?!" Zodiac complained to his close friend, the two had known each other since they were little though when an event happened with Zodiac Crest stayed by his side, then came along Metal, Becky, Allison, and Cosmic the six never put each other down and supported each other, but some secret, which each had were not ever told to each other. Anyway lets go back shall we…

"Please, just for me," Crest begged with puppy eyes.

Pichu,who was under the hood on Zodiac's head peeked its head out and looked at Crest and to his 'father' to see how things were going.

"Uhh, fine but please don't make me the judge on clothing," with that said Crest grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Well now that's settled you boys wanna…" Becky turned to look at Metal and Cosmic only to find them running and then going inside the school.

"Come along...boys," Becky finished and just sigh while having a thought to her head thinking how boys are just a bunch of idiots.

"Forget them let's go Beck," Allison said and she grabbed her hand and the two ran to the mall near the school.

 **Meanwhile with Metal and Cosmic**

"Man, that was close, at least we didn't get into what Zodiac got into," Cosmic panted.

"SHut up, we were really close on being pulled into clothes shopping and I hate that, why can't we hit the game shack once in awhile." Metal gasped.

THe two were catching their breath when suddenly, they heard noises down the hall. They turned and saw the crowd of people that were piling up the corridors, curious, they walked towards the crowd. THat when they heard yelling,

"What's the matter dumbass, can't Fight because your pokemon is a rock type and is weak against water types,"

To be Continued…

 **Hey guys just saying I am super busy but these are special thanks to people who supported me so far in making the two stories so far and you know who you are the ones who pm me and pester me on the reviews. I will be having trouble trying to do the betrayal story and the other lore which i finally fixed but other than that I am now trying to get this one started. Dudes and dudettes if you know how hard is it to do youtube and fanfiction and other shit which i am not gonna complain just saying then well wtf ever….sorry needed to get it out of my system XD anyway I guess I'll see ya dudes and dudettes in the next chapter but this one is bringing in a bully scene if you hadn't read my other high school story which is Amourshipping themed but I will let you guys find out... wow I am babbling too much cya later guys and yea go into more details next chapter after the chapter is done…..**


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Man you guys sure are persistent anyway this is the bully scene I promised and you'll be surprised on who is in this chapter but don't worry there will be side plots, onto the story we go…..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own this story XD to the story we go now…**

 **Previously on PokeHigh**

"Man, that was close, at least we didn't get into what Zodiac got into," Cosmic panted.

"SHut up, we were really close on being pulled into clothes shopping and I hate that, why can't we hit the game shack once in awhile." Metal gasped.

THe two were catching their breath when suddenly, they heard noises down the hall. They turned and saw the crowd of people that were piling up the corridors, curious, they walked towards the crowd. THat when they heard yelling,

"What's the matter dumbass, can't Fight because your pokemon is a rock type and is weak against water types,"

 **On to where we left off….**

"Dude, lets get closer something is not right," Metal said.

Cosmic nodded as the two pushed their way to the middle of the conversation and what they saw was inhuman. There, standing and jumping on a Carbink was a Azurill(will edit after i can see the reviews to edit) and that wasn't all, standing and shoving above a dude was two people except that one of them, which was a girl, was just standing next to the boy, who was taunting the person on the ground, while she was being silent and trying not to get attention while tugging on the dude's arm lightly.

"Hehe, what's the matter kid, gonna cry?" The dude said snickering.

"Eddie, please, can we just go, I don't feel comfortable here," The girl said.

"Seriously Selina, come on, why do you always become timid unless we are alone huh," Eddie said snarling at Selina and she cringed.

Metal and Cosmic saw the entire scene, they didn't do anything until the guy finally kicked the kid.

"Hey You!" Metal finally blew and stomped forward.

The guy looked up and got a punch in the stomach by Metal but then Cosmic grabbed his shirt and tried to hold him back.

"Let me go Cosmic, he deserves it," Metal yelled and tried to take the guy on.

"Dude, he isn't worth it so stop…" Cosmic who was trying to hold Metal back stopped along with Metal and looked as Zodiac, who was with Crest back 17 minutes ago, walking and stopping in front of the guy who was gasping for air as what seem to be his girlfriend trying to ease his pain. The crowd all murmured as the scene was getting intense

"What do you idiots think you're doing?!" Zodiac yelled which shut everyone up and cause his pichu to zip back under his hood which was over his head.

The guy(Eddie) looked up and looked like he wanted to attack MEtal but then when he saw Zodiac, he stopped.

"TO think, the first day, and Metal, getting into a fight, really, and you," Zodiac said coldly to Eddie, "To think bullying people just because they are weaker than you, that is pathetic," With that said Eddie just stared with hatred at Zodiac. That's when a new voice came in.

"Well, you got that right couz," a guy walked in, he had a red Fedora on with black stripes, was wearing a red Jacket without a hood just a collar. He had a black undershirt along with blue jeans and he had a Mariu-style hair which a few people noticed but he gets a lot of attention from girls though.

Zodiac turned and realized who it was.

"Seriously Zack," he said.

"What, just helping out couz and beside, Zodiac is right dude, get lost, before I send out one of my pokemon out, and he is dying for a beatdown too," Zack said pulling out an ultra ball and Eddie stumbled backwards before grabbing Selina's hand and about to take off before turning around and saying,

"We will be back, and next time, it's gonna be a brutal battle, bitches!" Eddie said and the two ran off.

Zodiac's Pichu poked its head out and then its ear twitch, which signaled Zodiac on who was behind him.

"Zodiac, Metal, Cosmic!" the everyone turned around and saw Crest, BEcky, and Allison, who was carrying a smoothie from Star Bucks, running to them.

"Oh hey Crest," Zodiac said as she got in front of him and got a smack on the head, "Yea, I deserved that."

"Don't ever try to sneak away from me you idiot otherwise I'll," Crest was cut off as Zodiac got really close to her, lips millimeters apart. Crest immediately turned scarlet red and stayed quiet while Zodiac smiled and said,

"You know, you talk too much and also how about I make it up to you after school okay,"

Crest can only nod as he retracted and walked to his cousin who saw the scene with one eyebrow raised. Allison and Becky walked over to her and Becky whispered in her ear.

"You like him don't you?"

"Y-yes I mean no, I mean," Crest stumbled on her words.

The two girls laughed as Crest was blushing.

"Geez girlfriend don't sweat it, we'll keep your little secret," Allison smiled.

(just saying the crowd already have dispersed)

"Anyway, why don't we go to class now, I think that this year would be interesting," Becky said and grabbed both of the girls hand pulling them along.

 **With the boys**

"Hey Guys, I am gonna walk with Zack for a while, catch up with ya later," Zodiac said.

"Okay sure, want us to watch over pichu?" Cosmic said.

Zodiac looked up with his eyes and noticed Puchu sleeping under his hood like a blanket and chuckle.

"Nah, I'll watch him," Zodiac said and with Zack the two walked over to the type class where the two had for first period, leaving Metal and Cosmic alone.

"Okay now that's out of the way, let's go," Metal said and the two walked over to class.

 **In Class**

The two made in the class with 5 minutes left. As they sat down in empty chairs they noticed someone familiar.

"Hey you!" Metal called gesturing to the kid that got bullied before.

The kid turned and pointed to himself and Metal nodded so the kid walked over to them.

"Uh, hi.." the kid said nervously.

"Sup man, hey what's your didn' t really get it when those thugs were there," Metal said.

The guy looked at the two suspiciously but then smiled,

"The name's Harry, Harry Pianissima," he said smiling.

 **With Zodiac and Zack**

"So, thats how you got into this high school," Zodiac said.

The two were talking about how did Zack manage to make it into PokeHigh which was only for the top trainers or other competitive sports and such, apparently Zack got in for beating the Sinnoh League a month ago.

"Yep so, what about you, because I'm pretty sure you didn't get in just to stay with that cutie," Zack smirked.

"Very funny, anyhow I got in because I actually manage to win the Kanto League two months in the summer as for taking on the Kalos league but lost by 3rd place," Zodiac answered.

"Wow looks like our family bloodline goes far in pokemon battling," Zack joked.

Zodiac didn't realized it was a joke so he answered it,

"Whatever, I could care less about our bloodline, I just care about how I am gonna progress later on,"

"Got plans?"

"You bet,"

"Does it include the girl,"

"Yea, wait what, Zack!" Zodiac said in anger but showed a little heat coming off of him which made Zack laugh.

"Just joking with ya Couz sheesh, anyway you think you eant to battle later, after we get our dorms?" Zack said.

"Wait we get dorms?"

"Yea they were made due to transfers and also so that parents don't have to worry about the kids getting abucted, mugged, and r…"

"I think I get the point buster,"

The two talked on about it as they got to class but what they didn't know, was someone watching them….

 **In the corridor near the type class**

"Thats them?"

"Yes, and apparently they didn't need to use their pokemon to talk us down," Eddie said while Selina was trying to comfort him, she dated Eddie because he helped with her courage but now, she is scared of trying to bring back the old Eddie she knew from before, as she was comforting him, the other guy turned to them with hsi hood on not showing his face.

"Then challenge them, make them feel like fools, battle and make the school laugh at them, if that doesn't work then come to me and we'll go to plan b," the hooded guy said.

"Okay we'll do that, come on Selina,"

Eddie and Selina walked to the tyoe class hand in hand but when they went inside the hooded figure started to laugh.

"Soon Shadow Trainer, you and the draco Master will soon fall, I assure you, there will be no escape now, your friends will suffer along with those who support you, mark my words we will meet again,"

With that he laughed and laughed before shutting up and walking away down the hall and out the door of the school.

To be Continued…

 **Okay that was intense though I think I one sided the story again sorry but I am still working on my writing skills and improved a little bit anyway s yes to tose who want to be in this OC story you just need to do the steps down below to enter in the story so no need to ask: can my OC be in this story crap so yea I will see you guys in the next chapter or in the betrayal story which ever I feel like doing now**

 **Steps to be in the story**

 **Go to review**

 **Put a name for your OC**

 **Give an appearance not to complicated thiugh I still learning**

 **Give 1-2 polemons you wanna have bit no legendaries okay**

 **Say if you wanna be a good guy/bully**

 **Fyi bullies are temporarily I intend to do that so yea**

 **Personality(very important for me to confirm your character's role**

 **Sumit and I will put you in or ask you for more details**

 **That is the steps now the next chapter is a battle scene and also some side story scenes of the girls in their class and the dorms confirmations, spoiler alert because I like to see people in agony XD cya later guys….**


	3. Battle of Forgiveness

**Special thanks out to people at the end and also I think that I am about to finish up the betrayal story chapter 5? IDK I didn't check I just post, LEL Anyway enjoy yourselfs boys and girls…**

 **ALERT: after you finish reading the chapter read the end notice for my updating and future writing on the website, and don't worry I will still write on here but just read it once you're done….**

 **Previously on PokeHigh…**

"Hehe, what's the matter kid, gonna cry?" The dude said snickering.

The kid was on the ground whimpering…

Scene shows zodiac and Zack in hall…

"Whatever, I could care less about our bloodline, I just care about how I am gonna progress later on," Zodiac said.

Scene then changes to class with metal and Cosmic and a kid..

"The name's Harry, Harry Pianissima," he said smiling.

Scene goes to hallway..

"Thats them?"

"Yes, and apparently they didn't need to use their pokemon to talk us down," Eddie said while Selina was trying to comfort him, she dated Eddie because he helped with her courage but now, she is scared of trying to bring back the old Eddie she knew from before, as she was comforting him, the other guy turned to them with his hood on not showing his face.

"Then challenge them, make them feel like fools, battle and make the school laugh at them, if that doesn't work then come to me and we'll go to plan b," the hooded guy said.

"Okay we'll do that, come on Selina,"

Eddie and Selina walked to the type class hand in hand but when they went inside the hooded figure started to laugh.

"Soon Shadow Trainer, you and the draco Master will soon fall, I assure you, there will be no escape now, your friends will suffer along with those who support you, mark my words we will meet again,"

With that he laughed and laughed before shutting up and walking away down the hall and out the door of the school.

Music of Battle Frontier in Background(all of that goes to respected owners…) I will change the song up in the future though but it still will belong to Pokemon Company… anyway onto the story...

 **In Class(Type)**

"Okay class, today, you all have project, and that project is gonna be telling the type advantage and disadvantages, you may choose your partners now while I have to take care of some business," The teacher said before she walked out the classroom.

Everyone was talking and chatting who was their partner while Zodiac and Zack already agreed on that. The two were just talking about battle strategies when Eddie and Selina, behind him walked forward.

"You remember the plan?" Eddie hissed at Selina.

"Yes, I do," Selina said sighing.

"Hey you two!" Eddie yelled and the class silenced and watched to see how this scene is gonna go. Zodiac and Zack stopped before looking at Eddie and Selina. Pichu, on the other hand, woke up and was startled by the sudden yell that he ran and hid under Zodiac's hood..again.

"What you want bastard?" Zack said.

"Nothing except for getting back at you two for what happened in the morning!" Eddie said.

The two cousins laughed.

"And just how are you gonna get back at us?" Zodiac smiled with his eyes barely closing while looking at Eddie.

"By battling us," Selina said with all the courage she could muster.

THe two cousins raised their eyebrows and looked at each other before they both said,

"Fine,"

Eddie smiled coldly but then,

"One condition, we will do a tag battle and if we win you back off from everyone in the school, if you win, then go ahead with your jerkass lives, and we won't intervene," Zack said.

Eddie thought on this but Selina already answered.

"Okay, we agree to your terms," She said with confidence.

Eddie looked at her with shock but she had a 'talk about this later look' at him and he just went along.

"Okay, what about you?" Zodiac asked gesturing to Eddie.

Eddie looked at the two, wondering if he did something wrong, but he nodded before smiling,

"I agree, but your gonna live in a world of hell,"

 **With the Girls**

Things were not going so well for the girls as on the first day of school, the teacher made the students look at recipes for potions and other healing products. THe three of them manage to partner up with each other but the thing is, when the teacher assigned them to make an antidote, they were clueless. Hell, they actually somehow made a paralyze heal instead, which sorta got them a 75% on the project in class.

"God, I hate Potion Class," Becky said

"You think, how did we even made a paralyze heal in the first place?!" Allison said.

Crest however wasn't talking or listening as the other two girls argued, she was thinking about what will happen after school with Zodiac, and also how close he was to her which made her face heat up. THough at the end Allison broke the trance.

"Hey Crest you listening?" Allison said.

"Huh, wait, what is happening?" Crest snapped out of it and shook her head and tried a smile.

Obviously, the other two knows about it.

"Listen Crest, stop thinking about your boyfriend…"

"He's not my Boyfriend!"

"Okay then your Boy-Friend, anyway I got a text from Metal saying that after school, to meet the boys at the battlefield," Becky said.

"Boys and their battles, next thing you know they will ask to go to the game shack…" Allison said as Becky got another text from Metal.

"You just had to say it huh, Metal also said that after the battle that is gonna happen, if we want to join them at Howie's Game Shack," Becky said giggling.

Allison groaned and Crest had to giggle, though she then wonders why are the guys saying to go to the battlefield anyway.

"Wait why meet at the battlefield?"

"I don't know, but let's go to lunch I'm starving," Becky said and a pokeball opened and Espeon popped out.

 _Wait, food? I'm hungry too!_

THe girls laughed as Becky glared at Espeon's freespirit.

 **After School(timelapse)**

The girls just finished packing their stuff and walked out of their last class when a sudden mob started the run toward the battlefield.

"What the hell?!" Becky yelled.

"Um, whats going on?" Crest asked a random guy who was just about to join the mob.

"Oh, there is a battle that is gonna happen and it's the Bully against a challenger, we are about to go there to see his ass get kick," with that said, the guy then ran off to the doors.

The girls all looked at each other and had a feeling it had to do with their friends but then Metal and Cosmic ran up to them down the corridor.

"Hey guy!" Cosmic yelled waving his hand and the girls turned around noticing them.

"Hey Cosmic, hey Metal, wait, where's Zodiac?" Allison said suspiciously.

"Oh about that, how about we walk to the battlefield and it will all be explained." Metal said nervously as he scratched his neck.

Crest looked at him suspiciously, yet she nodded.

"Okay fine, lets go, it better be a good explanation though," she said and the group all walked out of the school together, not noticing the hooded figure who was watching them from a corner in the corridors.

 **Battlefield**

The gang was at the battlefield and noticed how crowded it was on the bleachers and stands so they decided to walk to the side of the field where very few people were standing to watch.

"So explain to me again, why are we here?" Allison asked.

"Well, you see…" Metal started but then came the announcer which was no other than, Harry Pianissima.

"Can everyone please quiet down so we can start the battle!"

The group noticed him and MEtal called him out.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Metal and Cosmic waving at him to which he smiled a little and waved back. Then when he realized that the battlers were ready he yelled again.

"Okay, today's battle is gonna be Eddie and Selina on one side and the other side will be Zodiac and Zack, this is a tag battle and trainers may use only 1 pokemon per person, substitution is not allowed, the winner will be decided when all pokemon from one side is unable to battle, understand!"

Both sides nodded and took out their pokeballs except for Zodiac. On the side, when the group heard Zodiac's name they were shock.

"Wait, Zodiac is battling?!" Cosmic said.

"I was about to tell you guys," Metal sweatdropped.

"When he is done, I am gonna…" Crest flared up mad that her friend had the nerve to get into a battle without telling them.

"Kiss him?" Becky said with one eyebrow up.

"Becky!" Crest's face turned beat red.

"Just kidding," Becky giggled before turning her attention back onto the battlefield.

"Okay Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

"Go Azurill!" the blue water pokemon popped out from Eddie's pokeball and it jumped excitedly for a battle.

"Come on out Minun" a blue like pichu with a minus sign on its tail came out of the pokeball that Selina threw and it got into a battle stance.

Zack and Zodiac looked at each other and they nodded.

"Okay Tyranitar together, become as one!" a massive armor green lizard appeared on the battlefield and it gave a mighty roar in the air showing no fear and that it was determined to not lose until it saw the two other pokemon and it just sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's do this Pichu!" Pichu who was in Zodiac's hood, came out and it jumped onto Zodiac's extended arm and it jumped off at the end when Zodiac moved his hand up allowing Pichu to jumped into the battle box and it got on all four cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Okay Trainers, Battle Begin!"

"Okay we'll start this up with Hydro Pump!" Azurill launched a torrent of water at Pichu only for it to miss as the little chu dodged quickly in a blink of a second.

"Oh no you're not, Pichu use thunder wave!" THe little chu did a tumble roll and then twirl around sending an electric current towards the opposing pokemon.

"Use Protect!" Minun quickly got in front of the current and formed a green dome which deflected the status attack and defended both Azurill and itself.

"Ha! That's a laugh, okay Tyranitar use earthquake!" The green armored lizard felt a little sympathy and stomped his foot on the ground once with 10% and jumped in the air only for him to fly straight down and crash onto the ground causing a tremor 5% which caused all the pokemon on the field to take massive amount of damage and also breaking the protect move like glass.

"Idiot, you just took out your, WHat!?" Eddie, who thought that Zack had defeated Pichu, was stunned by the fact that the little chu was still standing and hopping happily.

"Heh, good job Pichu," Zodiac smirked and then he took something out of his pocket and placed it on his wrist, revealing a Z-ring with an Electrium attach to the center.

"Oh no you don't!" Eddie then rolled up one of his sleeves revealing another Z-ring with a Waterium on it.

"Z-Ring Activate!" Both trainers then did the movements to activate their Z-Crystals and once their done both of their pokemon started to glow a yellow aura.

"Pichu Giga-Volt!" Pichu, using one hand, formed a massive ball of electricity and threw it at the opposing side.

"Azurill, Water Vortex!" Azurill formed a massive Whirlpool from its mouth and launched it to counter the Giga-Volt.

Both attacked connected and fought with each other and as the two little pokemon fought, the other side was more into Zack's favor.

"Tyranitar use Guillotine!" The claws of Tyranitar enlarged into a massive steel blade and lunged at Selina's Pokemon, who was trying to catch its breath.

"Oh no, use Protect!" Minun fearfully tried to form a dome but it was too late. Tyranitar landed a perfectly direct hit and just like that, poor Minun was down with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh god, Minun return, you did great," Selina smiled at the pokeball that hd her tired pokemon in before putting it away. She looked up to Zack and saw him nodded at her and she nodded back with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Zodiac and Eddie are still in a stalemate as both of their Z-moves were still trying to overpower the other one. Both pokemon looked very tired as they are using a lot of their strength and Eddie made the mistake of trying to make a move.

"Argh, this is going nowhere, Azurill full power!" THe little blue pokemon then powered up his attack and the tide of the attacks soon moved and it got closer and closer to Pichu slowly. Suddenly Azurill cringed as it felt weak and Zodiac took advantage of it.

"NOW!" Pichu, who was storing electricity while also keeping up the attack, used the excess electricity it stored and launched whatever strength it had left into its attack and the tide changed again as Azurill can only look up with a facial expression of shock and fear as the attack connected. There was a small explosion and once the smoke cleared, Azurill was twitching with swirls in its eyes.

"No, Azurill!" Eddie ran to his fallen pokemon and cradle him. Azurill was groaning as the electricity was making it hard for it to stay awake and it winced as each shock came in. Eddie started to panic when a hand with a paralyze heal potion was held out to him. He looked up and it was no other than Zack, who already healed Selina's Minun with a max revive, that had the paralyze heal in his hand.

"Here, you'll need this," he said as he tossed the heal to Eddie who caught it unsure why would Zack help him after the way he treated people.

"Why, why would you help me, after what happened," Eddie asked unsure.

Zodiac, who was carrying and praising Pichu in one arm while stroking on the back of her head, chose that moment to walked up to Eddie and Zack with Pichu still in one arm.

"Well, for one thing, we are human beings, sure we go out of hand, but, at least we know forgiveness," Zodiac said.

"Pi-chu!" the little chu happily agreed.

Eddie was still looking at them in shock even though he already applied the heal on Azurill along with a potion to heal him up. He thought about it and then next, Harry, who was waiting to say the end result, forgot about it and walked up to Eddie as well as the group, even with the school still watching.

"I forgive you too," Harry said smiling.

"I forgive you"

"Yo man, I forgive you"

"I will forgive you"

"CheeseBurger!"

More of the students rose up and started to say that they forgive Eddie about what he had done at the school during his years. Selina, who was watching all of this, smiled but then looked at Eddie worriedly on how will he answer on this.

"I-I don't know what to say," Eddie stutter as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't have to, just need to change who you are," Zack said.

Eddie thought about it and then a touch was felt on his shoulder. He looked up and it was Selina with a smile on her face, he forgot how cute she was when she smiled, that was enough for him to decide.

"I will, no, we will change, we will change our attitudes, we promise!" Eddie got up and exclaimed with a small smile which got everyone in the crowd to stand up and applause.

Zack and Zodiac smiled at the two and even their Pokemon squeaked/roared in union. Crest, Metal, Cosmic, Becky, and Allison laughed in joy as the tension was resolved.

Harry smiled at the scene and said,

"THe Winner of the Match is Everyone!"

NOTICE PLEASE READ FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AND WRITING

 **Hi everyone, It is Chaos here and just want to say I am sorry for the inconvenience of my late post and such, but also on how I also am lying for those who aren't interested in the betrayal story, please read that in Betrayal story 2: Masters redemption or I forgot the title XD, anyway, I will be focusing on this story from now on since I think I am better at doing the igh school theme and that I actually enjoy in writing this to be honest. Don't worry though for those who want me to do the betrayal story but I am sort of running out of ideas for the next chapters except for the one after that chapter and the next one but other than that I am running out of ideas so if you guys want me to continue that series then I will but only if someone will give me ideas, also I am doing a new website that I find really interesting and it pushes my limits in writing, go check it out on**

 **My username is obviously ChaosLuu and also, it will be mostly OC stories and that I am deciding to do a betrayal redo of the one I am doing in fanfiction but a much more different plot and setting as you can see and also that since Alola region/anime is up I decided to actually do one base on it except it will be in a location...you know what, how about you guys check it out yourselves.**

 **Though I am willing to take OC's for the story that is coming in that website and well, don't worry I will do still, just gonna rotate around if you know what I mean.**

 **Here are the steps to get into the story on Wattpad**

 **1-Pm or send me a msg on either Wattpad/Fanfiction that you want to join but don't say I want to join just do the next steps and you will be in though I am only accepting the first three people that want in so hurry.**

 **2-Tell me your appearance from looks to what you're wearing**

 **3-tell me what pokemon you want and be sure its 1-4 pokemon and tell me the gender and nickname(optional) along with either you want it to be shiny or not and please, no legendaries my goodness.**

 **4-oh I almost forgot, tell me your personality as well, very important**

 **5-tell me who you want to ship with and also, I might change it due to the plot still building, the names on the bottom of the steps are those who are open for shipping and it will be good/bad sides**

 **6-your done, send and I will see who is in.**

 **Shipping list:**

 **Good- Crest, Metal, Cosmic, Zodiac, Lillie, Hau, Paul, Trip, Max, Sawyer, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Miette, um tell me if there are other characters or if you want to ship with an OC of yours then go ahead tell me and I will see how to put her/him in**

 **Bad-Misty, Tracey, Gary, Dawn, May, Bonnie(will be a special circumstance), Clemont, Brock, Iris, Cilan, uhhhh you know tell me if I missed any of them because I am still trying to figure out the names, also, If you want an OC shipping then tell me but I will let you guys decide.**

 **Also, I feel like this time, I am gonna let the current OC shipping of mine Zodiac x Crest let go for this one and this time the choice is up to you guys to see who they should ship with.**

 **I will be doing a poll on who should Zodiac and Crest be ship with and along with your guys shippings. There will be a update/chapter in this one so don't worry but it will be discuss further as we move on in the future, also, thanks for your support and such and see you guys later soon….maybe…..IDK….still writing because my hands can't stop…..**


	4. Weekend misfortune and broken hearts

**HI guys sorry for the late update after reading this, go to the end where I have put a notice up about future chapters and updates other than that, enjoy…..**

 **Also tell me in review or pm if I messed up on your character for the WATTPAD Story: Betrayal War(Roleplaying included)**

 **Previously on PokeHigh:**

"Tyranitar use Guillotine!" The claws of Tyranitar enlarged into a massive steel blade and lunged at Selina's Pokemon, who was trying to catch its breath.

"Oh no, use Protect!" Minun fearfully tried to form a dome but it was too late. Tyranitar landed a perfectly direct hit and just like that, poor Minun was down with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh god, Minun return, you did great," Selina smiled at the pokeball that hd her tired pokemon in before putting it away. She looked up to Zack and saw him nodded at her and she nodded back with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Zodiac and Eddie are still in a stalemate as both of their Z-moves were still trying to overpower the other one. Both pokemon looked very tired as they are using a lot of their strength and Eddie made the mistake of trying to make a move.

"Argh, this is going nowhere, Azurill full power!" THe little blue pokemon then powered up his attack and the tide of the attacks soon moved and it got closer and closer to Pichu slowly. Suddenly Azurill cringed as it felt weak and Zodiac took advantage of it.

"NOW!" Pichu, who was storing electricity while also keeping up the attack, used the excess electricity it stored and launched whatever strength it had left into its attack and the tide changed again as Azurill can only look up with a facial expression of shock and fear as the attack connected. There was a small explosion and once the smoke cleared, Azurill was twitching with swirls in its eyes.

 **Scene changes**

"I will, no, we will change, we will change our attitudes, we promise!" Eddie got up and exclaimed with a small smile which got everyone in the crowd to stand up and applause.

Zack and Zodiac smiled at the two and even their Pokemon squeaked/roared in union. Crest, Metal, Cosmic, Becky, and Allison laughed in joy as the tension was resolved.

Harry smiled at the scene and said,

"THe Winner of the Match is Everyone!"

 **Now onto the actual story:**

It was the weekend and apparently we are finding Allison in her room with a picture of her and the other two girls, Crest and Becky, smiling at the camera when they were at a carnival with the boys during thanksgiving. It was the first time that Allison had ever met Becky and since then, she couldn't shake off the feelings that she been getting. Just as she was about to put the picture away, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Allison asked on the phone.

"Hey Alli, it's Becky, just want to ask you if you are gonna come with us to the plaza where the others are,"

"Sure, I will be there in about 15 minutes,"

"Okay, and bring some cotton balls because if you remember what shady said to Crest yesterday, you will know what will happen next," with that said, Becky hung up and Allison got up and changed into her regular attire, grabbed her pokemon's pokeball just in case, grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs to the living room where her mother was sleeping with a beer bottle in her hand. She quietly snuck by and opened the door and closed it before running as fast as she can from the hellhole.

 **Meanwhile**

"What you mean you're sorry!"

We join the rest of the group as they are in front of a cafe and Crest was scolding Zodiac about yesterday.

"I know I promised it was just that…"

"NO it was just that mister!" Crest was a bit flared up.

"Man Crest, you act just like my mother," Zodiac chuckled.

"What you mean by…"

Crest was cut off when Allison appeared running towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hi guys, sorry if I am a bit late,"

"No need, at least you didn't had to see the drama between those two along with Eddie and Selina," BEcky said as she took a sip of her frappuccino.

"Um, okay?" Allison said slowly but shook her head as she tried to put on a happy face.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Well, me and Cosmic are gonna go to the game shack and see if there is a good tournament to join in," Metal said happily with a smirk while the girls just rolled their eyes, Boys.

Zodiac sweatdropped at that before saying, "Well since I wasn't able to give Crest a time with just the two of us, I decided to borrow my Brother's Charizard for the occasion today," He then turned to Crest who had a shocked face that he did kept his promise even though he sort of forgot it from yesterday's battle.

"So you coming?" he said as he sent out Charizard before turning to Crest.

It was about five seconds before she ran to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Of course, come on let's go!" She said as she tugged on him towards Charizard and Zodiac just chuckled. The two got on Charizard with Crest wrapping her arms around Zodiac's waist for balance and Zodiac whispered in Charizard's ear and like that, they were up and flying away.

The remaining people were just Metal, Allison, Becky, and Cosmic but soon reduced to Allison and Becky as Metal and Cosmic decided to race each other to the game shack which was on the other side of the plaza. Becky turned to Allison and smiled which made Allison blush lightly enough so that Becky wasn't able to see.

"So what you want to do, it's just the two of us," BEcky said.

"Well, there is always the movies," Allison said.

"So just the two of us? Sure guess it's been awhile since we did that without the group, let's go," Becky got up from her seat through the empty foam cup in the trash and grabbed Allison's hand which caused her to blush and the two ran to the Movie theater with some awkward looks around them.

 **With Eddie and Selina**

"WHy am I here again?" Eddie groaned as he was in the dressing room lobby waiting for Selina to come out of changing.

"Well you did promise me," Selina said as she tried on a red bikini.

"Yea, now I regret it," Eddie muttered.

Selina came out of her changing stall and did a pose to Eddie who had his head down at the moment.

"Well, how do I look Eddie?" She said mischievously.

Eddie looked up, only for his face to become red chili red and turned his head to the side so fast it's a miracle it didn't break the sound barrier.

"Yo-you, uh, l-look g-great," his face was still red as he tried his best to not look.

"Are you sure, it looks like you don't like it, if you actually do, look at me actually," Selina said smiling evilly, for it was fun to tease Eddie.

Eddie took a deep breath and gulped as he slowly looked at Selina's almost expose body. Selina walked to him and kissed him before going back into the changing stall.

"See, it wasn't that bad," SHe said as she changed back into her clothes inside the stall.

"You have no clue," Eddie sigh in relief only to remind himself to splash his face with ice cold water 100 times when he gets home.

 **To Metal and Cosmic**

The boys were in the game shack playing Super Smash Bros. tournament and were in the finals as Cosmic took out Kirby(Metal) with Sonic(Cosmic) and the match ended.

"Well, looks like our winner is Cosmic, new champion of the game shack's 20th annual Super Smash Bros tournament!" the owner said in the microphone as Cosmic smiled at Metal who frowned at him.

"Now as the winner, this is your prize,"

Cosmic turned and saw a cloth covering something, his curiosity was getting the better of him along with Metal as they neared the clothed prize.

"Go ahead, open it,"

Cosmic slowly grabbed onto the cloth before flinging it to the side and what he saw next made him frown.

"Your prize is a life time coupon on free cheese!"

Metal lost it and laughed so hard while Cosmic just took the coupon and looked at it, seriously, he went through 50 matches, for a stupid piece of paper that gets him cheese, which he hates more than poop.

"Oh my god, that it going to snapchat!" Metal said as he took a picture of Cosmic's face with the coupon.

"Why you son of gun," Cosmic ran at Metal and that's where we will move on.

 **With Zodiac and Crest**

The two were still on the Charizard in the sky gliding steadily and were watching the view in the sky and the only noise was the wind. Zodiac was still guiding Charizard where to go to, though at some points, he turn around to check on Crest and each time, she smiles at him. Zodiac then notice how her hair flows with the wind and that it made her look free, her eyes glittered with the reflection of the sun and along with her...Zodiac mentally kicked himself as he tried to get the image of her out of his head. Yes, he knows how close he was to Crest but every time she blushes at him, it was funny to tease her, though in the end, he always sees her as a friend. Heck he is just doing this for the skateboard incident and yesterday's inconvenient event.

Crest was staring out at the view and noticed how close they were to the sea, just seeing the water reflecting in the sunlight. She then turned to Zodiac which, she still had her arms wrapped around his waist. Yeah, she knew he was scrawny, but that didn't stop him as he is one of the most caring person she knew. As she stared at him, she wondered if he and her were to be a couple one day, but at the moment, she figured she can confess at their location.

"Hey Crest, you doing good back there?" Zodiac asked.

"Yes, the view is beautiful up here," Crest said.

"Well, we are near our destination, so you will see something much better,"

Just like that Charizard dived down slowly and what Crest saw made her speechless, as the two glided downward, a cliff with a single tree with grass came in view and as they landed, Crest saw a picnic set up.

 **With Becky and Allison**

The two girls had finished watching the movie and were just walking out of theater when a sudden cry for help was heard.

"HELP!"

The two girl turned to their left and it was no other than Metal, who was running for his life and when he reached them, he hid behind Becky.

"What the hell Metal, where is Cosmic?" Becky asked.

"Don't ask, just don't let him see me!" with that said Metal ran off leaving the girls sweat dropping.

Then that's was when Cosmic ran in huffing with an outrage expression on his face.

"Did you guys see Metal pass by?" Cosmic said with a hint of anger.

"Um, he went that way?" Allison said pointing at the right, which was opposite of where Metal went as he went to the elevator and went to the lower level already.

"Thanks, oh, and whatever you do, don't look on Snapchat," with that said, Cosmic zoomed off like a speeder, leaving the two girls sweat dropping again.

"Boys," they both said, looked at each other and giggled.

 **Eddie and Selina**

The two finally got out of what seem to be their 98th store with Eddie holding a massive mountain of bags and was trying to keep it from falling while selina was just holding a bag with pokemon food.

"Hey are we done?" Eddie sweatdropped.

"No, there is one more shop that I want to see, and I think you may like it," Selina said and winked at Eddie only to get a grunt in response.

"Fine, this better be worth it,"

Just as he said that Cosmic and Metal came out of nowhere and they crashed into Eddie and the mountain of bags fell on them so it's literally a hill of bags falling on the three guys.

"Oh my gosh Eddie!" Selina cried and ran to the mountain of bags and tried to look for him, only for the three boys to popped their heads out of the mountain.

"Why you idiot!" Eddie snarl at Cosmic and Metal.

"Shit, run!" Cosmic yelled and he and Metal ran for their lives as Eddie chased them down.

"EDDIE!" Selina pouted but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happen, did Cosmic and…" Becky asked as she and Allison saw the entire scene.

"Yes, those guys," Selina said as she frowned at the mountain of bags.

"You will get use to them, anyway, we might want to pick up your bags," Allison said with a sweatdropped at the huge pile.

"Oh, right," Selina sweatdropped.

 **With Zodiac and Crest**

The two were sitting against the tree, just finishing up their picnic and just watching the sun setting slowly from up above to the sea. Crest had her head laid on Zodiac's shoulder while he just sat there leaning on the tree.

They let out their pokemon so they could play with each other and apparently are now sleeping off on the side, tired of playing with each other.

"So, how you think today was?" Zodiac asked as he just stared at the sky.

"It was nice, I like the picnic, but especially now," Crest said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Really?" Zodiac said with a little high voice with one eyebrow up.

Crest then noticed what she said and blushed, but she then decided to do it.

"Yes, though there is something I want to tell you from the beginning since we were in middle school,"

"Hmm?" Zodiac said knowing what was next but acted confused.

"Zodiac, when we were little, and when I was unsure if I was able to fit in, you came in, showed me to your friends, and well I wouldn't be here if it was for you, I know that it might be too early to say, but the thing is, I had a feeling for you for a while, and now, with you here, I finally realized, that I…" Crest stopped there.

"I?" Zodiac asked.

"I-I-I-I" Crest stuttered.

"Crest come on spill it out," Zodiac said sighing.

"I- I love you," Crest quickly said as she tensed up.

Zodiac looked at Crest and saw how she was serious on this, as much as he wants to say I like you as a friend, he went a bit too far.

"I'm sorry Crest…" He said looking down putting his hood over his head.

"Huh?" SHe said surprised by his answer.

"I said I'm sorry, but to be honest, I only saw you as a friend, and well, everyone else as well," He continued.

"I never felt anything, just an empty hole that isn't filled at all in my heart, ever since the day I lost my parents and siblings, I never felt love or caring, yes you were there for me when I was crying and depressed and I liked you for that, but…."

"But what…" Crest said sadly as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't return your affection…." Zodiac said as he turned away with his head down.

Crest then suddenly returned her pokemon and then looked at him again, only to see his back, she then ran off from the cliff and was crying as her heart was broken. She kept on running down until she got to the school and from there, she cried on and on, not noticing that her friends were walking towards her without even realizing it.

 **With Zodiac**

Zodiac was just staring at the sky as it became night time and the stars were out. As he was staring out at the sky, a figure was behind him a few meters away.

"Took you a while," he said.

"Sorry, but you have my charizard right?" the figure said.

"Yes, and thanks, though I really don't like how you made me do this," Zodiac said as he turned around and tossed the pokeball to the figure which he caught it.

"I'm sorry little bro, but you have too,"

"No, I could've said yes, but no, you made me hurt the one person who was so close to me!" Zodiac shot back.

THe figure cringed but then compose himself again.

"Like I said, I'm very sorry, but you know that Zack is in trouble too right?"

"Yea, though I guess that's the outcome for being a specialty champion who is stronger than the regions champions,"

"Yes, anyway, there is a place I would like you to go investigate and it apparently includes that scumbag,"

"I'm listening," Zodiac said.

"Good, but just for good measures, here," the figure tossed him a case which he fumbled which but held it firm and opened it.

Inside the case was a pair of modern hidden blades, two hand cannons, and a watch. Zodiac took them out and equipped the blades on his wrists and tested them. THe blades shot out and stayed like that until Zodiac retracted the blades back into their pockets. He then took out the two hand cannons and felt the exterior, impress by how light they are and are very easy to handle. He shot a bullet and grinned at how it was easy to hold even though the shot was powerful. Then he placed the watch on his wrist only for the watch to infuse it with the hidden blade.

"Huh?"

"Oh, yea, I was about to tell you but it seems as the watch is already infused with the blade, now its a tech blade try it."

Zodiac sent out the blade again only for the blade instead of metal, was a blue beam blade that had the touch of metal but it seemed to radiate energy. He retracted it before turning to the figure.

"What about the watch Lian?" he asked.

"You will find out soon, though just know you won't go to school for a while," Lian said.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to go anymore after what happened,"

Lian sigh as he felt bad for doing this to his little brother, heck his little bro doesn't even trust him after he abandoned the family, only to come back as a guardian.

"Okay, well then let's go, the mentor is waiting for me, but you know what to do right?"

"Whatever"

Lian nodded and ran past Zodiac and jumped off the ledge and when Zodiac walked to the ledge, Lian was gone. Zodiac placed his hood over his head and placed a piece of cloth over his mouth and then his sunglasses before walking off and disappearing.

 **Somewhere nearby**

Apparently, during the conversation between Lian and Zodiac, Pichu was looking for berries to eat when she overheard the conversation. When Lian and Zodiac disappeared, Pichu was worried about her trainer and ran off in the night. If there was someone that could help them, it knew a certain brunette.

 **Meanwhile**

"So Zodiac and Lian are going huh?" a familiar voice said

"Yes, you think that," another voice was heard but it was telepathy

"Well given the current situation that they were in before, I suppose,"

"Master, you know they are targeting you right?"

"Doesn't matter, we will beat them like alway,"

"As you wish Master Zack,"

Zack was in his room looking out of a balcony and when the voice died down, he then spoke.

"Oh and my friend," he said

"Yes?"

"Your secret will be soon revealed, Zekrom…."

 **In another location unknown to anybody**

"Well, looks like the events have happened, well done my apprentice," a shadow in the area said and a hooded figure came out.

"It is my duty after all master," the hooded figure said.

"Yes, but you do know a certain trainer will go after your head right?"

"Yes, and I intend him to fall to his knees begging,"

"And how are you gonna do that, Caleb?"

Caleb took off his hood and revealed a red haired, with golden eyes and a scar across one of his eyes with a smile that scared the surrounding pokemon into cowering.

"By taking the one thing that he cares for the most…..the girl…."

 **Hi there guys, if you still hadn't know things are gonna become a bit hardcore as the story is developing. Also, if you guys still don't know, the betrayal story is on hold while another is taking its place due to updates in the pokemon anime and such and I want to keep it fresh, so down below is the website the story is on and my username and story title it is….**

 **Website: Wattpad**

 **Username: ChaosLuu**

 **Title:Betrayal War(Roleplaying included)**


	5. Reveals and secrets with battle

**Hey guys, hope you guys checked out the story on wattpad but if you guys feel a bit too lazy on going over there then tell me if I should transfer it to fanfiction and do it on both websites, now onto the story itself…**

 **Previously on Pokehigh chapter 4:**

"Zodiac, when we were little, and when I was unsure if I was able to fit in, you came in, showed me to your friends, and well I wouldn't be here if it was for you, I know that it might be too early to say, but the thing is, I had a feeling for you for a while, and now, with you here, I finally realized, that I…" Crest stopped there.

"I?" Zodiac asked.

"I-I-I-I" Crest stuttered.

"Crest come on spill it out," Zodiac said sighing.

"I- I love you," Crest quickly said as she tensed up.

Zodiac looked at Crest and saw how she was serious on this, as much as he wants to say I like you as a friend, he went a bit too far.

"I'm sorry Crest…" He said looking down putting his hood over his head.

"Huh?" SHe said surprised by his answer.

"I said I'm sorry, but to be honest, I only saw you as a friend, and well, everyone else as well," He continued.

"I never felt anything, just an empty hole that isn't filled at all in my heart, ever since the day I lost my parents and siblings, I never felt love or caring, yes you were there for me when I was crying and depressed and I liked you for that, but…."

"But what…" Crest said sadly as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't return your affection…." Zodiac said as he turned away with his head down.

 **Changes scene**

Zodiac placed his hood over his head and placed a piece of cloth over his mouth and then his sunglasses before walking off and disappearing.

 **Changes scene**

Pichu was worried about her trainer and ran off in the night. If there was someone that could help them, it knew a certain brunette.

 **Changes scene**

Zack was in his room looking out of a balcony and when the voice died down, he then spoke.

"Oh and my friend," he said

"Yes?"

"Your secret will be soon revealed, Zekrom….

 **Changes scene again…**

"Well, looks like the events have happened, well done my apprentice," a shadow in the area said and a hooded figure came out.

"It is my duty after all master," the hooded figure said.

"Yes, but you do know a certain trainer will go after your head right?"

"Yes, and I intend him to fall to his knees begging,"

"And how are you gonna do that, Caleb?"

Caleb took off his hood and revealed a red haired, with golden eyes and a scar across one of his eyes with a smile that scared the surrounding pokemon into cowering.

"By taking the one thing that he cares for the most…..the girl…."

 **Okay now all that crap is out of the way, onto the actual story X/…..**

It was Monday morning and the sun was just rising as we join our friends in school during lunch.

"Crest you okay?"

It had only passed one day but since saturday, Crest wasn't herself and of course, to everyone's suspicion, Zodiac isn't in school.

"I'm okay…" she said sadly.

"Crest, we are your friends, we know when your lying." Allison said concerned.

"Also, where is Zodiac, you and him always walk everywhere together?"

"How should I know, he could be gone for all I care," Crest said with a hint of hatred in it.

THe group looked at each other before Becky mouthed that she will talk to Crest about the situation later on at maybe tomorrow while they just drop the subject for the moment.

That was when the bell rung and the group got up, cleaned up their food waste and went to their next class, unnoticing Zack watching from another table listening.

 **Somewhere in the Octareign Region(I finally decided where the location is)**

"You cut the wires?" a voice from the radio said.

"Yes, I'm entering the facility now," the figure with a hood over his head said with a charmeleon next to him.

The two apparently are in a corridor near what seems to be a massive double door of gold and he planted some charges on the doors.

"Charmeleon use fire blast on the door," He said.

Charmeleon launched a star shaped fire at the door and due to the charges on there, the door melted while also exploding.

The two ran in only to see a guy on a throne and with two modern day soldiers with an ancient symbol on their arms.

"Well, well, look who is here," the guy on the throne said.

"Isan," The figure said.

"I would love to stay and give tea, but your life ends here,"

As he said that, two scizor popped in front of the two guards while a Hydrogien popped out in front of Isan.

"Charmeleon, evolution ability activate!" the figure said and Charmeleon changed into a charizard like being but still had the body shape of a charmeleon as he had wings on his back, claws sizzling red orange, and his eyes were glowing gold with a hint of fire in them.

"CHAR!" Charmeleon yelled.

"THat is not gonna help you, Shadow Guardian," Isan said and order his men to attack.

The men rushed at the Shadow guardian with assualt rifles with bayonets attach to them with a battle cry. THe Guardian was unfazed as he activated his blades and charged at the enemy with his CHarmeleon in tow. Just as they were about to collide the Guardian jumped in the air and one of the guards had only a look of fear as the Guardian fell upon him like a hawk.

 **Two days later**

It had been two days since the unfortunate incident with Crest's attitude. During the last two days, Zodiac's Pichu popped out of no where and when Crest found her, noticed how injured she was and quickly brought her to a pokemon center to heal. After being healthy again, Pichu stayed with Crest but there was a hint of depression that her trainer was nowhere near. Crest was in her bedroom grooming Pichu when something from her collar fell to the ground.

"Huh, what's this?" Crest picked up the small device and when she touched it, it expanded and a hologram popped up. SHe gasped as it was no other than Zodiac.

"Hello, well, if you find this pichu and had tend to her, then there is a chance that this device was activated due to love and trust that pichu had given you, I'm Zodiac, a Strike Force agent, I am just gonna say this once, please take care of Pichu, for if I don't come to Pichu for the next two weeks, then she belongs to you, and I have passed away. I know this is a lot to take in but please do this." the hologram said.

Crest looked distastefully at the hologram and placed it down on her table and got up while pichu looked from her back to the hologram. Crest looked down to see as the hologram talk, Pichu's hurt expression. That was when the Hologram suddenly said,

"THough if this is you Crest,"

She stopped and looked back at the hologram, interested on what is gonna happen next.

"I just want to say that….."

 **The rest of the gang on the way to Crest's house**

"Well, since we are all here, I wonder what Crest is doing for the party?" Allison said.

"I don't know, but me and Cosmic are gonna play the wifi battle on the new pokemon game Sun and Moon," Metal said

"Oh yea, I'm gonna try to play against one of you guys later too," Eddie said as he took out a DS like Metal and Cosmic.

THe girls sweatdrop while they all shook their heads.

"Boys"

They were at the door and Becky pressed the bell and after a few seconds, Crest's Mom opened the door.

"Oh, hello kids," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Rune, may we come in?" Becky asked.

"Sure, Crest is in her room, by the way, where is Zodiac, did soemthign happened between the two?"

"We have no clue, Zodiac hadn't gone to school for three weeks now, we are kinda getting worry" Eddie said.

"Okay, well come on in, don't stand out there in the cold," Crest's Mom stepped to the side as the group thanked her and went straight to Crest room, only to hear crying.

"Crest?" Becky asked.

There was still crying until BEcky opened the door and saw Crest crying on the floor with Pichu hugging her with a broken Expression. The group instantly ran to her and BEcky lifted her up seeing Crest curled up with Pichu in her arms like a teddy bear.

"Crest what happened?" Becky asked.

Crest didn't move.

"CREST! TELL US NOW!" Becky yelled at her.

Crest looked up slowly at Becky, before putting up the palm of her hand a device. She then hit the side and a video of Zodiac appeared on it saying,

"Crest, I'm sorry for all I had done to you and if I had rejected you, I did it because I don't want you to worry about me but always know…

I loved you,"

 **Somewhere in Octareign Region**

The figure continued on leaving three dead corpse along with three pokemon lying unconscious on the ground with his Charmeleon in tow still in his 'evolution' form. The two continued and when they reach the other side, a huge platform was there with an army in tow with assualt rifles, swords, and other weapons. In the Front was a guy in Tech suit with two wicked blades coming out of his arms.

"Well, look who it is, welcome to your death Guardian, or should I say, Zodiac." the guy said.

"Its been a while Carl." Zodiac lifted his hood off his head and took off his mouth cloth while putting on fingerless gloves that looked like military editions.

"I would recommend you to surrender, for your completely outnumber," Carl said as he gestured around the two.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Zodiac said.

As he said that more people with hoods came out with rifles, Smgs, rocket launchers, swords, and other variety of weapons, though there were approximately at least six dozen which compared to the army, was small.

"Haha, really, this much and you think that will be enough?!" Carl said smiling.

"With our Pokemon absolutely," The other people tossed out their pokeballs and ranging from Venasaur to Incinaroar, the numbers were sort of equal except that the Army's pokemons had gear attached to them.

"That is not gonna be enough to take us down, Men Attack!" Carl yelled as he drew his arm blades and ran at Zodiac's men.

"Elite Guardians, Advance!"

THe two sides ran at each other and when they collide, you can see in the center Zodiac jumping in the air at Carl and hidden blade and side blades connected with each other. To their sides Charmeleon and a Charizard engaged in a battle of survival.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the Fortress**

A person was walking back and forth in front of a throne looking restless. As he padded along another set of feet was heard and the guy looked up.

"Well well, its about time,"

The guy continued walking toward s the guy on the pedestal of the throne until he stopped a few meters.

" This ends now," the guy took off his hood revealing no other than Zack.

"Haha,why this is the way to peace in the world, and we'll start by attacking the school," the ruler said.

"John, what has happened to you," Zack said sadly.

"No what happened to you! You abandoned me when I needed your help but of course you had to save that, girl," John screamed before he sent out a Dragonite.

"You know I never want this to happen but you leave me no choice, come my Friend and show fear in that Dragonite!"

A lightning bolt the width of a building landed in front of Zack and when it cleared, a black dragon stood battle ready.

"W-what?!"

"This is your end, Now Zekrom!"

 **Hi guys hope you enjoyed that now a reminder if you want me to transfer the new edition of the betrayal story to this then tell me other than that have a nice day, oh and i won't be posting for a while due to holiday stuff and school projects so i'm sorry for the next few weeks cya guys**


	6. The Start of a new Era

**Hi guys its ChaosLuu and apparently I'm using my phone and laptop for this so sorry if anything went wrong but let's go right into the story shall we now i bet some of u guys are curious because I said no legendaries but Zekrom is in here well read and go to the end to clarify things**

 **No previously on this chapter because I think it's best to go straight into the actual story**

 **Monday(Dec 16)**

Metal just finished his class and was grumbling on how he failed on the test for pokemon evolution. Like seriously he studied 24/7 well 15/7 but still, and he got a 70% on the stupid test. Though it was lunch so he walked over to the cafeteria and took out his lunch and sat down where the gang sits. Eventually everyone was here and it was a day like everyday. Everyone's mood was happy except for one, Crest. Ever since that day when she got the hologram, she couldn't stay happy, like a hole has formed in her. It already passed 4 weeks from that day and a certain someone isn't back. Becky and Allison apparently are the only ones that can talk to her except for the boys and at the moment Selina isn't at school.

"Hey Eddie where is Selina she usually is with you?" Metal asked

"Oh she is sick right now so she isn't here but I'm going over to her house to care for her." Eddie said.

"Aww how cute," Allison said squealing.

Eddie turned red before hitting his head to knock some sense into him and he just nod.

Crest was just poking her food as usual and it starting to worry the group.

"Crest?" Becky said.

"Hmm" Crest mumbled.

"You okay?" Becky asked wrapping an arm around her but not knowing it made Allison turn a little red with jealousy.

"Yeah," Crest lied, obviously it was not true because she kept on thinking about what the message that Zodiac sent to her and it had been haunting her on what happened.

Suddenly an announcement was heard by the speaker.

"Crest, Metal, Cosmic, Becky, Allison, and Eddie please go to the main Office!"

"Crap what did you boys do now that got us included," Allison glared at them.

"Nothing!" the three guys yelled.

 **At the office with the gang in there with the Principal**

"Okay don't worry about you being in trouble kids I just want to talk about something," the principal said.

"oh thank goodness," Becky said.

"It's about Zodiac,"

This caught the attention of everybody and they bombarded the principal with question on the subject.

"Okay okay settle down I'll talk about it," she sweatdropped.

They quieted but listened carefully, especially Crest.

"Apparently Zodiac was found lying at the beach with serious wounds, and also a Charmeleon which seemed to be his was also found, unconscious as well, the amount damage to both of them are critical, if your wondering this was 2 weeks ago and though Charmeleon was healed back to normal, Zodiac is not okay, even though he is fully healed. He wouldn't get out of bed and he is getting worse at the moment so I was wondering if.." as the principal was about to offer them something, Crest ran out the door with a slam. This made everyone sweatdrop.

 **At the Hospital**

In a bed with a machine attach to the person was sleeping. Next to the bed was a charmeleon with a blue fire on its tail. The charmeleon was laying on the floor curled up and growling sadly as it was worried for its friend. It was all quiet and the patient was sleeping peacefully but with a depressed expression. Suddenly the door slammed open, causing the patient to stir and Charmeleon to shoot up in defense. The person had brown light hair and from the looks of it, she was tired and breathing heavily.

Crest huffed as she then looked at the patient, his hair was messy, his eyes looked dead and apparently, his skin looks a little pale. As Crest stared at him, the guy turned to her and simply said,

"Crest?"

 **Else where**

The ground was still until a dragonite suddenly fell on the floor and was knocked out as Zekrom landed in front of Zack. He smirked at Carl who returned his Dragonite with a snarl.

"Give up, I have a legendary fighting with me, its pointless,"

Carl looked up and just smiled.

"Who said you're the only one with a legendary,"

Zack frowned as a rumbled happened and a shock wave passed by them knocking Zekrom on his back.

"What the," Zack muttered with a surprised look as the electric dragon was knocked down.

"Behold Zack, the one true legendary that can take down any legendary and pokemon, Come on out!"

A portal that was shaped of a ring appeared and a being that was huge appeared through the hole and towered over the two.

"Who the hell!" Zack shouted.

"Destroy him!"

The pokemon used one of the rings on its arm to summon an arcane blast at Zack who just stood there in shock at the power the blast was giving. Suddenly Zekrom got in front of it and was hit only for him to get knock down.

"Zekrom!"

Zekrom slowly got up and looked at Zack and only said one thing as he charged his tail.

"Go, get help!"

Zack stood there not knowing what to do as Zekrom launched his electricity at Zack, causing a portal under him to appear and it teleported him away. As he dissolved into the portal, Zack saw the pokemon slam his fist down on Zekrom.

"No!" and it was just silence except for the laughter from Carl and the pokemon and the body of a dragon lying on the floor. Though as soon as Zack was gone, Zekrom changed forms which caught Carl's attention.

"Huh, so you're a Kyurem this entire time, great strategy to think your a Zekrom but still foolish, get rid of him…."

 **Back at the hospital**

Crest was sitting next to Zodiac's bed with a grim expression on her face as she saw how badly hurt he was. Not physically, but mentally. She stroke Charmeleon's head who was next to her looking at his trainer and the girl. Zodiac was looking at her before he said,

"Why are you here?"

Crest looked up before she said.

" I got your message, that was...nice"

Zodiac chuckled but winced as an unknown force hit him. Crest noticed this and was about to feel his head for a fever when he grabbed her arm suddenly. Crest was shock, for even though he is in a weak situation, his grip was strong.

"Crest, listen, I don't expect you to forgive me, but the truth was, I was trying to protect you...and the others," He said but his head feels a little wuzzy.

"What do you mean, trying to protect me and the others?" Crest asked with a confused expression.

"You guys, are, special, more special than you guys can know." Zodiac said and Crest can see a tint of electricity in his eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

It was a sunset on the beach and there lies a body on the sand. Apparently Zack somehow wounded back on the beach near the school. He groggily got up and when his body fully function he stared out at the sea. Something was brewing, and Zack can feel the air becoming very disturbing. It's time to contact the dimensional Squad about this. With that said, his eyes glowed green as a thick green fire surrounded him and he disappeared. A local nearby kid saw this with his yungoos and he stared with an open mouth at what just happened.

 **With the rest of the gang**

So anyway, the group were on their way to the hospital and it was just a peaceful walk, until a stranger came out from a nearby alleyway.

"Hold it right there, you guys are coming with me," THe stranger said.

THe guy had a scar across his eye, his mouth was covered by a mouth cloth, and his clothing looked like an imperial british soldier. The group looked at the guy and they got an uneasy feeling, as that was said, their pokemon instinctively got in front of them.

"Minun!"

"Graveler!"

"Mon- MOnferno!"

"_"

"_"

And ETC….

THe group then smiled as their pokemon were ready for action.

"Well, look like that's not gonna happen buddy," Allison said with a smirk.

The guy then snapped his fingers and a dozen soldiers came out from nowhere with guns in their hands aiming at the group along with zubats and haunters.

"Uh you just jinxed it Ally," Metal said with a sweat.

"S-shut up," Allison said nervously as they were surrounded and it seems as they were screwed.

"Now are you gonna comply or you neglect?" the stranger said.

"NEVER WE'LL NEVER GIVE IN!" Becky yelled.

"Fine then," the guy said and held up a pistol and aimed at Becky. Allison instinctively got in front of Becky as she was pinned in palce in fear that the sight of the gun and they both closed their eyes but when the gunshot was heard they didn't feel anything. They both opened their eyes and what they saw next made them awed. It was a hooded figure that was around their age and hidden blades were activated as it looks like the hooded figure deflected the bullet.

"NO!" THe stranger yelled.

"Nice try Trup" The figure said in an all familiar voice that the group recognised.

"ZODIAC!" they yelled and then a Pichu and Charmeleon came out from the air and readied themselves for a battle.

"Guys, get out of here, I'll distract them in the meantime," Zodiac said with his hood still on hiding his face.

"But how, we're surrounded!" Cosmic yelled.

Just when he said that two soldiers were knocked out along with their pokemon as an explosion happened near them and they all looked at the explosion area and saw no other than Crest and her Bulbasaur.

"Crest!" they yelled.

"Nice job Bulby, Guys, hurry this way!" She yelled urging them to hurry up.

The group didn't needed to be told twice as they ran to Crest and they ran off. The stranger told his men to chase after them only for Pichu and Charmeleon to block them and knock them out with a thunderbolt and Flamethrower tier IIVV(no clue). The stranger grunt and turned to Zodiac who still has his hidden blades out.

"You pathetic Guardian, you'll regret this," THe stranger said and then drew out two wicked bladed swords and charged at Zodiac. Zodiac withdrew his blades and took out a sword handle and with his energy being activated, made a blade out of electricity on the handle and charged at the stranger.

 **With the group**

THe group finally made it into the school's dorm which was now at 9:48 pm. They were panting and out of breath and were traumatized from the near death event.

"Holy S**t, we almost died!" Eddie panted.

"WHAT YOU MEAN WE ALMOST DIED, BECKY WAS THE ONE THAT ALMOST GOT SHOT!" Allison yelled Eddie and then was shhh by the group not wanting a scene to happen.

Eventually everything settled down and the group turned to Crest.

"Why were you and Zodiac there and not in the hospital?" Metal asked her and she just shrugged but had a little blush at what happened before they came to save the gang.

 **Flashback(few minutes/hours ago)**

"I guess it's time to tell them too, urrr" Zodiac then clutched his head and Crest quickly grabbed him before he stumbled forward.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, though not the gang, they're in danger we have to go, NOW" Zodiac said and stood up and took off his hospital clothes and placed on his guardian outfit.

"You willing to help?" He asked Crest as Pichu climbed into his hood and poked her head out of it.

"Of course, I'm not letting you get hurt again without me there scolding you!" Crest said sternly, even after all the unfortunate information that was given, she still has feelings toward Zodiac.

"In that Case, I should do this before we go," Zodiac said with a smirk and gave Crest a quick kiss on the lips, causing her to blushed tomato red.

"Okay, and also Crest, I would've accept your feelings if we hadn't been in this situation,"

 **FlashBack ends**

Crest felt butterflies in her stomach as she was in deep thoughts but it was broken when the door to the dorms slammed closed and revealed an injured Zodiac with bruises and cuts on his chest and arms(did I mention his clothes were a bit ripped?).

"Urk," he then fell face first on the floor once again blacking out from lost of blood.

"Zodiac!" Crest ran and knelt beside him while also taking a nearby cloth that was for some reason hanging outside of the linen room and used it to stop the blood but it only slowed it down. THe rest of the gang didn't knew what to do at the moment until a voice came from behind them.

"Step Aside!"

 **Okay so another cliffhanger, anyway so for those that wondered about the legendary (Cough Frankenstrike cough) sorry had too man XD. Anyway the legendaries are gonna be wild pokemon that are the unlocked versions, I will be updating the title and description and tags of the story. I will be making some crossovers for each character as it is a combination of Percy Jackson, X-men, and etc. on what I feel like would go well with Pokemon. Anyway, as for each character, I have decided on how the story will be for each of them as they will have powers like Zack and Zodiac along with a legendary that is their mascot or what they call of the pokemon.**

 **Here is the decided but not official powers of each character:**

 **Metal- Earth power- Terrakion and ?**

 **Crest- healing power- Mew and ?**

 **Becky- Psychic powers/Wisdom- Uxie and ?**

 **Allison- Ares battle style(urk don't ask)- Keldeo and ?**

 **Zack- Hades power(will be develop not sure about it yet)- Kyurem and ?**

 **Zodiac- Electric Powers - Zekrom and ?**

 **Harry- Apollo Son(No confirmed yet)- Heatran and ?**

 **Cosmic- Apollo Son- Azelf and ?**

 **Eddie- Poseidon Son- Volcanion and ?**

 **Selina- Energy Mutant(will be discussed later on)- Tapu Lele and ?**

 **Okay well if you have any ideas on the ? of the 2nd legendary that will be seen in an author's discussion that will be posted up once we get into the good part, and as always, hope you enjoy this story and see you in the next chapter…...**


	7. A new Life

**Okay guys, gonna make this short and of course, check the end for more updates on the other story on Wattpad which is going smoothly except for some time management problems that I have to do typing.**

 **Onto the story and from now on, I will be replacing it with a intro song…...just not now though XD**

The gang turned around and notice a certain person that hadn't shown up in such a long time as he had an all too familiar Tyranitar next to him.

"Zack!" they shouted with a smile which he returned before becoming serious and walking over to Zodiac.

"Crest, step aside, this will be short," Crest nodded and stepped back as Zack held out his hand over Zodiac's heart. He sweated as his hand glowed green and the wounds on Zodiac disappeared and he was brand new. Once Zack was sure he was done, he retracted his hand while collapsing in a sit position while panting hard from the amount of energy he used.

"God, I need more practice…." Zack panted.

THe gang was in shock as the scene they saw and were like that until Zodiac slowly came around. Crest was the first one to react and quickly got back to his side shaking him.

"Zodiac? Zodiac wake up," She said and He slowly opened his eyes trying to make out the figures in the hallway. THat was when his eyes laid on Zack.

"Ugh, why are you here," Zodiac groaned.

"Saved your damn life again thats what," Zack shot back with a smile.

"Pff, whatever," Zodiac only said and slowly got up but almost fell down again if it hadn't been for Crest to catch him.

"Easy Zodiac, you used a lot of energy," Crest said soothingly.

"Yeah Bro and mind telling us what the hell that s**t was about out there?!" Cosmic yelled but then got a slap by Becky.

"Cosmic we are still inside the dorms hallway and if we make a single noise, who knows how many people will come out to ask for questions," Becky scornfully scolded him.

"But…" He started.

BEcky then glared at him and he gulped. Seriously, if a Pyroar was already scary enough, Becky probably can scare the entire population of legendaries including Arceus with that look.

"R-right, q-quiet," Cosmic sweatdropped nervously.

The group then was quiet for a good five minutes for catching their breaths and bearing until Zack spoke up.

"Pack up," he simply said.

"Huh?" the group all said except for Zodiac.

"Pack up, it's time for you guys to actually see who you truly are," Zack said.

"Why, and what.." Metal started.

"Just go guys, meet back here with your most needed belongings and Metal no Fridge," Zodiac said.

"Okay what about our games?" Eddie asked and got a back slap in the head by Selina who frowned at her boyfriend's idiocy.

"Leave them, they will be already installed in your new rooms, well those who will get a new room that is," Zack gestured that mostly to some of the couples.

"Shut up Zack," Eddie said.

"Whatever, okay be back here in five minutes no more and hurry,"

 **5 minutes later**

The gang got their bags with their personal belongings that they will have and bring and even though Zodiac told Metal no fridges, he brought a mini freezer instead.

"Really?!" Zodiac gave him a look.

"What! You said no fridges nothing about freezers!" he exclaimed.

"I swear you need to see Dr. Phil," Zodiac said.

"Who is Dr. Phil?" The girls asked.

"Um, nothing for you guys to know heh," Cosmic said nervously as the guys all sweatdropped.

Zack watch the scene but then got a sudden feeling and when he looked at Zodiac, the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Everyone quickly place your hand on mine and make sure it's on!" Zack said sternly.

The group didn't knew what ro make of the situation but they quickly placed their hands in on top of Zack. Zack's eyes then glowed green again as a circle formed around the group. Just as this is happening, a creature that looked like a dragon with human features crashed into the hallway.

"There you are!" it screeched and a Noivern popped out and it took up the entire ceiling with its size.

"What the hell is that!" Metal cried.

"By Argon, Zack hurry up with that spell!" Zodiac yelled.

"I'm trying to!" Zack yelled back.

"Try harder!" his cousin yelled.

"Stop them!" the dragon guy screeched and took out an axe with what seems to be dragon scales on it. The Noivern crawled towards to the group as it can't fly but its speed on land made up for the tight space.

"Gods Damn, Zack go on without me!" Zodiac yelled and sent out Charmeleon whose claws immediately turned golden sharp as it charged at the Noivern who was forming a green energy claw on its hand.

"You sure how are you gonna get out!" Zack said.

"I will find a way!" Zodiac said as he activated his hidden blades and intercepted the dragon guy just a few yards away from the group.

"Fine but don't get yourself killed man!" Zack said and the green circle then enveloped the group into a dome.

As Zack was concentrating on the teleportation spell Crest had one thought in her head as they soon disappeared into the abyss,

 _Please be safe Zodiac_

 **Somewhere in the middle of nowhere XD**

The scene was quiet as students were walking around in an academy that was wide open to the fresh air. There was a battleground where two people, guys, were sparring with each other, sword vs bone claws(sorry wolverine but this is an OC not you please don't sue me XD). The two were in a heated fight along with their pokemon, a marshtomp and a Glalie, when a sudden green energy ball appeared on the field and it then imploded. The two guys looked at the imploded green ball only to be shocked that four girls and five guys collapsing on the ground.

"Oh gods, Bill go get the Mentor quick!" one of the guys said and the one called bill, who was the swords guy, ran off in the other direction. The other one then ran over to the collapsed teens and checked their pulses, they were all good. That was when they all came to as well.

"Ughh, remind me to never travel by teleportation again,"Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Tell me about it," Selina said groggily.

Eddie and Cosmic got the worst end of it as they puked out their last dinner on the ground.

"Hehe, sorry should've warned you guys," Zack sweatdropped as he smiled.

"This is why I don't like boys," Allison said as she also puked out what seemed to be a lasagna in the pool of muck.

The group got up slowly as they finally recollected themselves, just noticing the guy that had bone claws from his knuckled.

"Uh hi?" Harry said nervously as he was freaked out by the guy.

"Hi there, I see you guys woke up finally," the guy said and then he noticed Zack.

"Master!" the guy knelt before him which made everyone look at Zack skeptically.

"Master?!" Becky said.

"Uh I'll explain later, and also Toby stop calling me Master!" Zack yelled at the one called Toby who got up and sweatdropped.

"Sorry Zack, old habits," Toby said scratching the back of his head.

That was when a certain Brunette yelped.

"What about Zodiac!" Crest yelled.

"Who?" the green haired guy asked.

"Her boyfriend," Cosmic muttered to Toby.

"Oh" he sounded disappointed.

"Cosmic I heard that and just you wait I'll…"

Crest was about to threaten Cosmic when a flash of lightning appeared in the broad daylight and it disappeared revealing Zodiac kneeling on one knee and one hand on the ground huffing.

"Well look who decided to join us," Zack said smiling at his cousin's 'flashy' entrance(get it okay whatever).

"Shut up Zackery, Charmeleon and I almost got killed in that rubble," Zodiac said as he revealed a pokeball in his hand as he placed it on his belt.

Zack's expression changed as he heard those words.

"Wait rubble, don't tell me…"

Zodiac nodded slowly before saying, "that cursive rat apparently took out one of the support beams and the entire building collapsed, I only manage to escaped via lightning travel but other than that the building is gone."

"Damn It!" Zack yelled angrily before walking to a nearby dummy and punched it, causing the straw target to explode in pieces with green flames burning the straw. This scared the group as they saw Zack being very angry except for Toby and Zodiac.

"Why! Why must those f**king monsters kill anything in their path, there were f****ng innocents in there!" as he punched a punching bag that was nearby breaking the chains attached to it as well.

"Zodiac is he okay, I'm scared now," Crest said.

Zodiac grabbed her hand firmly and quietly said,

"Let him cool down besides, if he does try to hurt you, I won't let it happen," this made her feel safer.

Allison looked at the scene with one eyebrow raised as she was interested on the amount of damage that Zack has caused while Becky was recording the scene with her phone. The guys were exchanging money on what was Zack gonna punch next when a voice was heard.

" Zack enough, report back to grand Mentor Gordan!" the voice said firmly.

The group turned around and what they saw next was a shocker, it was a man attached to a horse body and he was wearing heat seeking goggles with a polo shirt saying 'Centaurs rule'.

"Fine Chiron," Zack grumbled as he stomped out the field with a temper.

As they watched Zack leave The Centaur, Chiron, sighed.

"Sometimes, I am worried about that boy," he said.

"I worried about the same thing teach," Zodiac said.

Chiron turned around and when he saw Zodiac he smiled and clopped over giving him a short hug.

"Zodiac my child, welcome home, its been a while since you left, who are these friends of yours," Chiron gestured to the gang who were watching the scene like a cat got ran over in front of them.

"Oh well these are my friends….."

 **(skip the introductions and to the story)**

"Welcome young lads I am Chiron, Grand Mentor of the demigod Foundation," he said as he bowed down somehow with his horse part.

"Um Chiron just one question," Becky asked.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we?"

Chiron turned to Zodiac who just nodded.

"Care to tell them Zodiac?"

The gang then turned to Zodiac who then for the first time since the incidents, took off his hood and mouth cloth and stared at them with a smile.

"Guys and Girls, Welcome to the Battalia Academy!"

 **Okay well you guys, I will be editing some of the stuff later on to make it more sense to new readers but yea and also the wattpad story, if you want me to transfer it to her I will think about but only if it has enough support anyway so this concluded this chapter and see you in the next one bye….**


	8. Breaking the Fourth wall complaint

**Hi guys okay i'm accepting more OC's but no complains if you don't see yours yet cause It is already difficult to write with 12 OC so i am taking it slow anyway instructions are at the bottom and enjoy this intro song i made(it sucks XD) if you guys want to make an intro song with also scenes to go with it go ahead and pm me your songs and i will decide who is the winner, anyway enjoy**

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

 **Tell me if you guys like this or if you want to make the intro for me, PM me the song you made and I'll decide it, this is just a beta song XD**

 **On to the story…**

The group stared at Zodiac like he was an alien and he sweatdropped at their reaction.

"Um, didn't you guys hear me?" he asked.

THe group was quiet until Zodiac took a small step backwards and the yelling came in with questions.

"Wait we are in a special Academy!"

"THis is for gifted people?!"

"Wait we have powers?!"

"What the hell MAN!"

"Zodiac I am gonna kill you for not telling me about this!"

"GUYS SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Zodiac thought he popped a vein when he screamed and it made them all quiet down. He then took a deep breath before he composed himself but Chiron spoke up.

"Yes my friends, you are here because you are special, so special that monsters and other evils will come for your meat," Chiron said sadly.

THe group shuddered at that as Chiron said Monsters going to kill them but then Zodiac spoke.

"Though that is why me and Zack brought you here, to train not only your pokemon, but also your own self,"

"What you mean Zody?" Crest asked.

"Zody?" Metal said with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh, I will get you back on that Crest, but anyway, it means you guys have something that most people don't have,"

"Money?" Cosmic asked pulling a 100 dollar bill out of nowhere.

"Uh, no its is gonna be…"

"Love?" Selina said as she snuggled against Eddie.

"No.." Zodiac was getting a bit pissed off at this moment.

"What about…"

"Oh my f**king Gods, can you guys just shut the f**k up and listen, by Argon!" Zodiac yelled as he blasted a nearby dummy with electricity.

The group then just shut up with a bit of fear at the sudden outburst of Zodiac except for Chiron who just sigh.

"Zodiac, go to your mentor, you sort of lost it again," Chiron said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Zodiac took a deep breath before turning around to the exit but before he left, he looked at the group and simply said,

"Sorry," and was out of the training field.

Chiron then turned to the group and smiled at them.

"Okay, now we must go to the trials,"

"What trials?" Eddie asked uncertain of the smiling centaur.

"Trials, they are obstacles that will then reveal your powers or birthrights, tell me, do any of you guys have one parent or a step-parent?" Toby asked.

"I do," Allison said with her head down.

"Wait Ally, you have one parent too?!" Becky exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, and she is an abusive mother too, never saw my dad," Allison then felt tears in her eyes but kept them back.

Toby and Chiron nodded to each other as they knew what was next.

"Okay Allison, please go with Toby and Becky you will come with me later but for now just stand next to me," Chiron said.

Becky shook her head as she then said,

"I'm not leaving Allison side, we are a team," Allison then looked up at Becky who had a smile on her face looking at Becky which caused her to blush a little. Though shockingly no one noticed it.

"Becky, are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure," Becky said and walked over and took Allison's hand with confidence.

THe group looked at the two girls with an amused look when Selina whispered to Crest.

"You don't that…" Selina started.

"Yep, Becky and Allison like each other, but they don't know yet," Crest whispered back.

"Sooo, they're lebians?" Selina asked.

"You got a problem with your friend being lesbian?" Crest raised an eyebrow.

"No, I will support them its just, I'm curious," Selina said.

"Oh, well, then yes, but lets not go deep into the situation, just let them find out later,"

"Okay,"

Selina and Crest then turned back to the group chatting with Chiron.

"So most of you guys have just one parent or step-parents," Chiron said astonished that most of them hadn't seen their parents at all.

"Yep, we all just found out about that during our last high school hang out, me, Cosmic, Eddie, Becky, Allison, and Henry have only one parents, well Cosmic is an orphan," Metal said.

"Huh interesting, so Cosmic is an orphan, you know, you might be a demi-mutant," Chiron said.

"Whats a demi-mutant?" Cosmic asked.

"A demi-mutant is a mutant and a god/goddess going together and creates a being that is the child of the gods but has mutant dna in them, like those two cousins," Chiron said.

"Wait, Zodiac and Zack are demi-mutants?!" Crest yelled.

"Yes, Zodiac, son of Zeus but also child of a mutant with a power that isn't known yet while Zack is son of Hades and from a mutant of healing abilities,"

"Okay then, it seems that the author made those two overpowered right now," Metal said.

"Huh what?" the rest said.

"Nothing breaking the fourth wall," Metal shrug unknown that the author is actually making the characters have something that they don't even know.

 **On top of the roof of the academy looking at the group**

"You came huh?" Zack siad looking down from the edge.

"Yeah but you know that we are the only ones with insane powers right?" Zodiac came up to the edge with Zack with Pichu sleeping in his hood with its tail sticking out.

"Oh I don't think so, besides I checked their auras" Zack said.

"And?"

"Apparently they don't know yet, but they have something that maybe our level of power, besides I am the only one now that unlocked my mutant ability, you still need to unlock yours."

"Yea yeah," Zodiac said.

The two cousins were quiet for a few minutes and when the group below walked away with Chiron to the trials Zodiac spoke up.

"So Kyurem was defeated,"

"Yes, but not just defeated, he was annihilated,"

"How? You cant kill a legendary not even legendaries can kill legendaries if they wanted too,"

"I don't know but I don't feel Kyurem's aura anymore,"

"That's not a good sign,"

"No shit sherlock," Zack said smacking Zodiac on the head.

"Ouch, okay I'm sorry, but do you know what we are up against, I can do some research on what kill kyurem." Zodiac groaned from the smack, it hurted a lot more than he expected.

"No, but all I know is it has rings on its body and it uses those rings as weapons to attack," Zack said.

Zodiac then spun to Zack and was startled at the description.

"What? It seems you saw a ghost," Zack said sweat dropping.

"Repeat what the pokemon has as weapons," Zodiac suddenly said sternly was a frown.

"I said it uses rings as weapons, why?" Zack looked at his cousin with a confused look as Zodiac was in deep thinking.

"Cous, hate to say this but we might have the worst war to happen," Zodiac said worriedly.

"Why?" Zack said now completely lost.

"Because the pokemon you just described, is called Hoopa,"

 **Authors note(steps for OC submission at the very bottom if you don't want to read this)**

 **Hi guys so yea, like Metal said back there, I might have over powered the two cousins but don't let that put you down for the other characters will soon discover something that they didn't knew about their parents/ one parent. Anyway so I am accepting OCs again though I will be trying to take it slow as it is already hard to keep track of 13 OCs and like in the betrayal story I made a mistake with Frankenstrike's 2nd OC so I will be clarifying it later once I think that this story will end**

 **Anyway here is the steps to submit your OC**

 **me your OC appearance, gender, personality, and (new) mutant(tell me 3 power options and please show common sense no immortality crap) or demigod(demigod tell me which god child of)**

 **me your 2 pokemon and no legendaries unless your want an OC legendary as your mascot/poke power whatever its called then pm me and we'll discuss on it**

 **me what weapons you want unless you chose mutant**

 **PM me so it's easier and if you want to submit multiple OC be sure they are sent individually in the same PM but different messages**

 **and I'll check on the details and if it is a little confusing then I'll chat with ya for clarifications.**


	9. Trial Test(Demigod chapter)

**Suh dudes, anyway, let's get into the story and also like I said, The song that is currently being used is just a beta, if you guys want your song to be in this story then pm me it and I will see if it is worthy to the theme of the story**

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

 **In the Library**

Zodiac and Zack were in the library's upper level searching for something.

"So remind me what are we searching for again?" Zack said as he tossed another book to the side on the table in the center of the the corridors of books.

"We are looking for the Jewel of Life Scroll," Zodiac said as he srounge in the bin of old looking scrolls.

"Why the Jewel of Life, isn't that an Arceus thing?" Zack stopped what he was doing and looked at Zodiac.

"Well, yes, but no, it's complicated but there are two different Jewels of life, this one is just a prophecy Scroll on events that may lead to world destruction," Zodiac said and then noticed a certain scroll at the very bottom with an emerald stamp in the center.

"Here it is," He picked up the scroll and Zack walked over to the table that Zodiac placed the scroll on.

He opened the scroll and they looked through several prophecies that apparently were checked off for some reason until they reach one that was not checked off yet.

"Hold on...powers….jar….death...oh gods," Zack said and the two cousins looked at each other but then they heard noises from below.

"Hide," Zodiac hissed and turned invisible with the scroll rolled up again and in his hand.

"Easy for him to say," Zack mutter and took out a device that looked like a watch and hit a button on its side and he disappeared as well.

A stranger walked in the level with another person next to him. The male had light tanned skin and had blue eyes that contradict his spiky red orange hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with a little bit of a red t-shirt sticking near the collar and black jeans with red sneakers. On his wrist are a z-ring on his left and a mega bracelet on his right. Next to him was a girl that is a bit shorter than him with brown hair that was to waist length with blue eyes as him. She wore a blue t-shirt with a white skirt that showed off her body and probably made some guys fall head over heels over her if it hadn't been for her blue framed glasses that are planted over her eyes. She also has long white socks that goes with blue sneakers.

The two were walking in hand in hand when the girl suddenly stopped in place.

"What wrong Lyra?" the guys asked.

The girl stood there for a while until she then giggled a little.

"Zack come on out, I know you are here," Lyra said.

A shimmer appeared in the corner of the room and Zack appeared with the watch in his hand and a little smirk on his face.

"Always observant, are we little sis," Zack said

(Okay if you don't know Percy Jackson and the Olympians there are the demigods that are related to each other as half-siblings)

"Oh hey Zack, what's up?" the guy said.

"Not much except Zodiac might sneak up on you guys," Zack said and the two couple instinctively turned around but no one was there.

"Zack would you…" The guy turned back only to see a guy upside down looking at him with his hood hiding his face.

"AAHHHH!" The guy stumbled and accidentally tripped on thin air and fell backwards down the stairs with thumps and duds.

"Oh my gods, Keith!" Lyra ran down and knelt next to the guy who was rubbing his head with a groan.

"Uh, sorry man, didn't mean to do that," Zodiac sweatdropped.

Lyra made sure that Keith was okay before turning and glaring at Zodiac with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Zodiac!" She yelled and got up and ran up the stair at him.

"Oh gods, Zodiac run Cuz RUN!" Zack yelled pushing Zodiac the other way.

"No need to tell me twice," Zodiac said and vault over the railing and fell down to the base floor only to tumble roll to lighten his fall and got up quickly running out the door.

"Sigh, sometimes I wonder if those cousins will ever get along without problems happening," Keith muttered as he got up and dusted himself before walking up the stair to where Lyra was strangling Zack.

 **Meanwhile with the group in their trials**

Gang were now about to finish up their last trial which was now down to Cosmic, Metal, Eddie, Harry, and Allison as Becky was soon discovered to be a child of Hecate and Crest was a mutant with healing abilities. The group at the moment are in a huge battlefield with a flag on the top of the hill in the middle with other obstacles like a river flowing through the center of the field and rocks scattered along with some trees. In the outer rim of the field was a tall wall that had automatic spectator seats which floated around only on the wall left to right just to see how the battle was going. In those spectator seats there is an individual screen which shows the inner field that the spectators can't see. Anyway, lets just go to the trial shall we.

"So explain to me why are we in kevlar armor while Allison is in greek armor and Metal is in a juggernaut armor?" Eddie asked as he try to adjust the vest in a more comfortable position.

"Well, you will see, for the gods told me to give you the armor but the weapons is your choice," Chiron said and gestured them to follow him and clopped off to what seems to be an arsenal.

The group walked in and were awed at the sights of the weapons ranging from a knife to a bazooka.

"Wow, so we get to pick?" Cosmic asked as he slid his hand over the metal of a 50. Caliber.

"Yes, but pick carefully for that is the weapon you will keep for the rest of your life unless you find a different weapon on the outside field," Chiron said.

"Oh okay, in that case I pick this," Allison said as she picked a sword that was like a medium size but she held it with ease.

"Cool, I will pick the that crossbow," Eddie said and picked up a silver crossbow that looked very intriguing to him and it seemed to call to him to pick it.

Metal looked around and noticed a certain item that looked like a watch but it had some ancient writing on it.

"What is this?" Metal asked as he picked it up only for Chiron to take it from him.

"Sorry but it is defective," Chiron said and placed it down only for Metal to pick it up again secretly and hid it in his pocket.

Cosmic looked around until he noticed a certain sniper rifle known as the SSG 08, he went up to it and pick it up, feeling the metal on his fingertips before he picked it and said,

"I pick this," he said and accidentally pulled the trigger nearly missing Becky head by a centimeter.

"COSMIC!" Becky yelled as blasted him with a psychic wave which made a bazooka fall from the wall on his head.

"Owwww…" Cosmic groaned rubbing his head.

"Sigh, boys," Allison said shaking her head.

 **On the field now that everyone got their weapons haha, you guys will see**

THe group are now on the battlefield but except for Becky and Crest for they are already confirmed to be mutants.

Metal was tryng to find out how to activate his weapon but so far, he only fixed the time on the watch, his golem was next to him ready to charged into the center of the field.

Cosmic was in the forest area with Eddie as the two agreed to team up, his monferno was happily swinging from branch to branch with Eddie's Azurill on its head laughing with joy. Cosmic was testing out the scope on the rifle and while he was doing that he found out the modes on the gun and decided to go for taser mode as he like to see people in seizures.

Eddie was on the ground scouting the surroundings when he found the river in the center near their start point, he walked closer to it to take a sip for he was thirsty. When he drank the water, he suddenly felt stronger than ever. He was in a trance for a while as he didn't knew what was going on. Then a voice came into his mind.

 _Step in the Water…_

Eddie suddenly backed off with a sweat and looked around, but there was no one, he looked back at the river with a suspicious look but shook his head as he walked back to Cosmic. Though what he didn't knew, was that a face was watching him as he walked away into the foliage.

Allison was with Harry as the two agreed to team up for the time being since Cosmic was teaming with Eddie. Allison was swinging her sword around to test the blade and Harry was just fidgeting his phantom blade as he was trying to find out how to work on the crossbow gadget. Harry had his Sableye out and it's yellow jewel was shining with the sun as he played with Allison's Greninja. Then the announcement came in.

"OKAY TRIALERS, You must work as a team to take down the boss in the center and take the flag, but only one can have the flag, winner will be declared once the flag is removed from its pole, teamwork is allowed, but please, spare the maiming. Good luck and...GO!" Chiron's voice was heard and the five ran to the center.

 **In the Center**

Three people were waiting on the top patiently as Metal came up and when he saw who were the Boss, he gasped.

"ZACK! Zodiac!" He yelled as he didn't expected them to be here.

"Hey, you forgot about me?" the guy next to them said frowning.

"Uh, I don't know you?" Metal said confusingly.

"Thats Keith, he is gonna be your opponent," Zack said and Keith already charged at Metal who only had time to put up his arms as Keith punched him with his fist on fire and that was enough to knock him back but when that happened, the three manage to get a glimpse of his arm turning to steel in that area.

"Huh, did you see that?" Zack whispered.

"Yep and two people are coming from behind," Zodiac said not looking.

"THat will be mine I suppose," Zack turned and startled Eddie who was surprised when he tried to sneak past them and only had time to put up his long sword up as Zack slammed his battle axe on the blade. Cosmic ran up and started shooting the scout with no-scopes only for Zodiac to deflect the tazer bolts away with his hidden blades and then used the crossbow gadget on it to snipe Cosmic, knocking him out as it was a tranquilizer dart.

"One down and ACK!" Zodiac said but then felt a sword handle on his shoulder smacking him and he tumbled to the ground only to roll and get back up and turning around revealing it was Allison who did that.

"Nice job, few rarely sneak up on me," Zodiac said and took out two tomahawks from his waist which Allison got back into a battle stance.

"Of course it isn't gonna be easy as we know you have your pokemons with you," He said and Zack and Keith sent out their pokemons as well.

THe pokemons instinctively jumped into the foliage below knocking the trialers' pokemon out and a quarrel happened in the forest below.

Allison huffed and then yelled,

"NOW"

An arrow came out of nowhere but Zodiac deflected the arrow easily as he raised an eyebrow.

"A bit childish but decent," and he charged at Allison.

Harry just got to the top only to see Allison in a heated fight with Zodiac and he activated his hidden blade and ran over to help Allison. Zodiac was able to knock Allison's sword away with one of his tomahawks and used the other handle to knock her away as he met Harry's blade with both of his tomahawks in an x position as he blocked Harry's attack.

Metal was just blocking as Keith pushed Metal near the edge of the hill and just when Metal was about to fall, he instinctively twist the watch and it expanded. Keith was wide eyed as the watch turned into a handle, then with a hammer head, which now shows a sledge hammer or a battle hammer as it seems.

"Huh, isn't that the defective weapon?" Keith asked.

"Um, yes?" Metal said nervously.

"Interesting, you are the first to actually activate it, well that makes things a bit more interesting," Keith said as he took out a sword handle and a blade with the color of red and fire surrounding it appeared on the handle.

"Crap," Metal said and he swung the hammer as Keith ran to intercept it.

Eddie and Cosmic were in a heated battle with Zack as Cosmic was struggling on trying to have a perfect aim due to his drowziness as Zack and Eddie sparred and kept on moving.

"Hold Still!" Cosmic yelled drunkenly from his scope before trying to aim again and made another missed shot which scraped a tree not far away from the area.

Zack smirked as Eddie was trying his best to take Zack down with no avail. Then that was when Zack took it up a notch and knocked Eddie backwards and with dark energy, sent Eddie flying to the bottom of the hill somewhere and Launched Cosmic in the air to somewhere in the corner of the battlefield.

"Thats two out of the game," Zack smirked as he turned around only to counter Allison's sword.

 **Somewhere below at the base of the hill**

The forest was quiet with birds chirping until a flamethrower came from nowhere and another as the two hit each other causing an explosion.

A Charmeleon and Monferno were sparring with each other in the trees as one was using dragon claw and the other thunder punch. On the ground was a Golem and Tyranitar wrestling with each other until the Tyranitar launched a hyper beam at the Golem knocking him away only for a greninja to jump on him.

A certain yellow sableye was attacking a Blaziken but with very little effort as it was a stalemate but mich in Blaziken's favor.

 **Elsewhere near the river**

An Azurill was hopping near the edge of the calm river until it saw a familiar object lying at the edge. She immediately hopped towards the object, only to reveal to be Eddie unconscious. Azurill tried to shake him awake but no avail, so it launched a water gun at him waking him up in seconds.

"GAH!" Eddie yelled but then stopped as Azurill jumped with joy at seeing her trainer awake.

"You little rascal, thanks for waking me up," Eddie said as he petted Azurill.

He tried to stand but then grimace as he felt like his rib cracked. He grunted and looked down and noticed he was cut and bleeding in some places.

"Crud, how am I gonna be okay now, Selina is gonna kill me," He said.

That was when a voice was heard somehwhere.

 _Walk into the water_

Eddie stopped and looked around before looking at azurill.

"Did you say something?"

"Azu?"

Eddie looked around once more before the voice called out again.

 _Walk into the water_

Eddie, who was sure he was going paranoid decided to listen to the voice.

"Uh okay,"

He walked into the water and thats when the most unpredictable thing happened.

 **(if you guys wonder the next chapter is technically on this chapter but in the spectator stands reason. Why you noticed why i didn't go there)**

 **Meanwhile up in the hill**

Things weren't going so great for the trialers as they were knocked down one by one until they panted for air. The bosses apparently looked at them expecting more.

"So, I guess that means you guys fa…" Zack just said until a torrent of water gushed in the air out of no where.

Everyone looked at it and had one thought in their head

 _What the heck?!_

That was when the torrent of water redirected down towards the group like an aqua jet.

 **Hi guys its chaos here anyway I'm done here and next chapter will be a while but here are the steps if you're interested in joining.**

 **tell me your OC appearance, gender, personality, and (new) mutant(tell me 3 power options and please show common sense no immortality crap) or demigod(demigod tell me which god child of)**

 **Tell me your 2 pokemon and no legendaries unless your want an OC legendary as your mascot/poke power whatever its called then pm me and we'll discuss on it**

 **Tell me what weapons you want unless you chose mutant**

 **please PM me so it's easier and if you want to submit multiple OC be sure they are sent individually in the same PM but different messages**

 **submit and I'll check on the details and if it is a little confusing then I'll chat with ya for clarifications.**


	10. Girl hangout(CH 95)

**Hi guys lol last chapter I got some reviews that were kinda funny that I didn't realized until I read the chapter myself, and I wrote it too XD then again I just go with the Flow…**

 **Questions to answer(yep new update on this stuff):**

 **Espeon44- What is Becky's Power Level?**

 _ **This one you will see I'm currently just building the plot at the moment but later on things will become hectic.**_

 _ **That's all and currently the funniest comment of the chapter is…**_

 _ **49ers - I love it so mean**_

 _ **XD enjoy the chapter guys and remember this is in the spectator stand not continuing yet**_

 **While the trialers were battling things were a bit different in the spectator stands**

"So how does the trial goes?" Becky asked as the other group were walking to a room that had a sci-fi Tv on the wall that took over most of it.

"The trials goes by like capture the flag but in a king of the hills type of game as the flag is protected by a boss but since there are five of them I decided to give them a challenge," Chiron said as he clopped over to a counter and picked up a remote.

"What challenge?" Selina asked worried about Eddie's safety.

"Oh I placed three bosses against them," Chiron said.

"What?!" Selina looked like she was about to jump out the window and rush over to help Eddie when Chiron stopped her.

"Woah there static horse, don't worry, for these bosses are people you know except one and they are…"

A girl popped into the room huffing as she collapsed on a couch.

"D-did I, miss anything?" she asked.

The girls looked over and noticed the girl had long hair to her waist and her skirt looked a little wrinkly but other than that she looks fine.

"Ah, glad you can join us Lyra, came here to see your cousins or your boyfriend?"

Chiron said as he turned on the TV which revealed several different angles of the battlefield from wide to close.

"Both, though mostly keith," Lyra said as she finally. Caught her breath just noticing the other girls.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you guys there here to watch the trial?"

"Yeah, hi my name's Becky," Becky said happily.

"The name's Selina," Selina did a two finger salute.

"I'm Crest," Crest said with a small smile.

"Hi, I guess you already know me but I'm Lyra," Lyra said as she readjusted her glasses.

"Okay children, sit down, we are about to start," Chiron said and the four girls sat down on the couch looking at the screen.

 **Time past and around the time when the trialers encounter the bosses**

"So I heard from Zack and Zodiac that you guys are good friends, did my cousin and brother cause you any problems?" Lyra asked.

"No," Crest said. At first when she said she knew about Zodiac and Zack, she was a bit uncertain until Lyra said that she was a cousin/sister of theirs and she relaxed.

"Well to Crest Zodiac isn't a problem at all, Zack is just plain no where at the time," Becky said smirking a little at a glaring Crest.

"Yeah, Eddie and I used to be bullies until Zack and Zodiac came in, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for them," Selina said smiling.

"Wow, yea those two always like to help others but sometimes, they can be a handful," Lyra said distastefully.

"How so?" the three others asked as they saw on screen Metal blocking Keith's fire sword with a sledge hammer.

"Well just this morning before we got to the battlefield, Zodiac scared the light out of my boyfriend and he fell almost down to the base of the stairs in the library," Lyra said.

"Oh, yeah, we get used to it I mean usually when he scares us, a disaster happens," Becky said smiling which caught Crest's attention with a frown.

"How so in disaster?"

"Well,"

Crest glared at Becky warning her but Becky was feeling a bit mischievous on making the brunette embarrassed.

"Let's say the first day of our last high school, the boys were doing a skateboard race and at that time me and the girls were walking, then apparently Zodiac lost control of his skateboard,"

"There's a reason why he rather parkour then drive a car,"

"Um okay? Anyway that was when he smacked into Crest in fact here," Becky took out a phone with a picture of Crest on top of Zodiac blushing like crazy as Zodiac was in a but of pain.

"Aww never knew you have a crush on my cous, Crest?"

Crest got up immediately with fire in her eyes queuing Becky to run and the two were out the door in an instant. The other two sweatdropped.

"Um okay, anyway Selina how long had you and eddie been together?" Lyra asked.

"Well, we been together for…"

Selina stopped as she saw Eddie getting knocked out to the base of the hill.

"Eddie!" Selina rushed to the screen and urgently was trying to find a camera that was showing his location.

"Wait Selina stop! Don't mess with that!" Lyra rushed over and grabbed Selina as she tried to struggle against Lyra, who for a shy and timid girl which they found out at first when getting to know each other, had a strong grip.

"Let me go! I need to find…."

Just as Selina was about to finish her sentence, the camera showed a torrent of water rushing into the sky.

Chiron chose that moment to rush in and he galloped over to the camera inspecting the view before gasping.

"It can't be,"

 **Hi guys short chapter I know but I thought I add the other four girls in so that they can introduce to each other but hey this is my story and what not but the theme and such goes to their respective owners**

 **Steps to join the Battle**

 **Tell me your character's appearance, gender, personality**

 **Tell what 2 pokemon you have no legendaries unless you don't want pokemon then say N/A**

 **Tell me your three power options for being a mutant and I'll pick the most reasonable one unless they are all too overpowered then I'll discuss with ya**

 **If you want to be a god child then tell me which god/goddess your a child of**

 **If you want to submit more than one OC then send me it in a different Message in the PM**

 **Okay finally submit and your in just know it may be a while for your OC to come in**


	11. Powers Unleash

**Okay guys time to show the true powers of our heroes….**

 **(remember guys, song is in beta and still working on it)**

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

 **Back to the Battlefield when a torrent of water exploded**

The group was shocked with the fact that a water jet was storming towards them, that was when the water splitted and smacked the three Bosses down to the ground groaning.

"Ack! What the hell!" Keith sputtered some water from his mouth.

The torrent of water touched down on the ground and for a brief moment the bosses thought they saw a silhouette of a Lugia with glowing blue eyes.

 **In the Stand**

Chiron saw the entire scene and he had a look of shock in his eyes.

"Holy Zeus,"

 **Back to the battlefield**

The Torrent of water soon resided and an Azurill was hopping happily with a battle ready posture with an Eddie holding what seems to be a trident made of water.

"Doma!?" Zodiac yelled in his 2nd language.

"Bro language!" Keith said.

"Sorry but what the hell is Eddie holding!"

"Its a trident Bakas" Zack said directing towards Keith and Zodiac.

"Hey!"

The three turned to Eddie who was still in his vortex of water with the trident and then charged at the trio.

"Move!" Keith yelled.

Zodiac threw a flashbang at his feet causing the other three to blind but Zack used his watch to turn invisible.

Since being Blind Eddie kept going straight and since Keith was blinded, he was lagging behind so he got smacked by a human aqua jet and was knocked off the hill.

"Agh!" Keith only manage to say as he was knocked out.

"Well there goes one" Zack said.

"Get him!" Zodiac yelled.

The two took out their weapons with Zack having an axe from nowhere and Zodiac with his hidden blades.

The two charged at Eddie when a blast of fire stopped them which Zack absorbed into his hand. Once all the flames was absorbed, it was revealed that an enraged Allison was doing it as a fiery aura surrounded her as a silhouette of a horse like unicorn with its horn enlarged into a blade.

Allison didn't knew how but when she was knocked out, a voice in her head yelled out about not giving up and soon got a feeling of not backing down and well, she is where she is now.

"The hell Allison, you trying to burn us alive?!" Zack yelled.

Allison didn't say anything as a force that she felt was controlling her body made her lunge at the cousins with speed that would make a cheetah look like a tortoise. Zack barely got time to defend himself as he put up his axe only for it to get knocked away and turned towards Allison as she punched Zack in the gut making him gasp for air as he knelt down in front of her legs only to collapse in pain.

"Shit," Zodiac muttered then several more things happened.

A ray of fire crashed down and Cosmic was there with a fiery in his eyes as he was holding onto his scout rifle which was smoking with steam as a silhouette of Azelf was floating next to his shoulder

Metal crashed out from the ground with his entire body covered in metal and his hammer ready for action as the silhouette of Terrakion appeared behind him roaring silently

Harry came out from the foliage nearby with his hidden blade out with the crossbow gadget loaded and an aura with a silhouette of Heatran behind him.

Soon the trialers surrounded Zodiac who just look at them with a look of amusement before looking down activating his hidden blades as he placed away his tomahawk.

"Give up, we win!" Harry said with fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, even our pokemons agrees," THat was when a Golem, Sableye, Monferno, and Greninja appeared from the Foliage a little exhausted but were willing to continue on.

"Huh, did you really think that it will be that easy for us to give up," Zodiac said but then realized that they were right about one thing, the bosses pokemon were knocked out as he sensed their auras being very weak and also that Zack and Keith's aura were down.

"Okay Pichu let's do this!" Zodiac's Pichu popped her head out from his hood before scrambling back in and then popping out in a ninja outfit which everyone was a bit confused with.

"Um, Pichu, this is a trial, no roleplaying…." Zodiac sweatdropped.

"Pichu…" Pichu pouted before tossing away the outfit and got on all four cheeks sparking.

"Are you Crazy Zodiac, Pichu is gonna get over killed." Allison said.

"That's what you think," Zodiac smirked.

"In that case don't complain, Everyone launch your most powerful Attacks now!" Eddie yelled and their pokemon launched their most powerful attacks ranging from Hydro Pump to Hyper Beam.

Zodiac smirked as he retracted the blades on his wrists before holding one hand in the air while focusing on the ground.

The attacks were getting closer.

Zodiac still focuses.

Attacks are about to land

Zodiac's hand started to form an electro Orb

Attack nearly there

Zodiac then opens his eyes

"Okay Pichu! BOLT STRIKE!" Zodiac yelled and then tossed the orb at Pichu who jumped in it and rushed at the attack.

The trialers were shocked as they saw a silhouette of a Black Dragon with glowing white blue eyes overheading behind Zodiac's back as a wind passes by.

Pichu's attack connected with the attacks then an explosion happened knocking everyone to the ground as electricity flowed everywhere.

The blast lasted for a while then faded as the attack ended. Everyone was okay but it could say otherwise for the pokemon as they all are down with swirly eyes including Pichu who was the source of the explosion.

"Return!" everyone said returning their friend monsters back into their containers.

"Huh, that was anticlimactic but that won't stop us!" Allison said as she slowly got up with her sword planted in the ground supporting her from falling over.

"Then bring it on," Zodiac said.

Then things got a bit brutal. Zodiac manage to deflect the shots from Cosmic and Harry which ended up hitting them and knocking them out again. Allison and Metal then charged at Zodiac who deflected both attacks and pushed away Allison's sword as he then did a 270? Around Metal before taking out a syringe and inject it into his side, knocking him out cold. Allison jumped out of nowhere as she knocked Zodiac to the ground catching him by surprise.

"Urgh!" Zodiac rolled away as Allison swung downward towards Zodiac's head.

He got up and took out his tomahawk as Allison was huffing from using so much energy.

Eddie chose that moment to rush in with his aura still intact somehow after the blast and ran at Zodiac's side only for Zodiac to summon Electricity from his hand and shocking Eddie who jiggled around like a puppet but did manage to throw his sword which grazed Zodiac in the arm which he winced releasing Eddie from the torturing burn.

Zodiac looked at his arm and then looked up only for allison to swing at him which he then struggled deflecting it as his tomahawk was now being knocked away as he puts it up for blocking. Soon at the edge Allison did a little maneuver as she held Zodiac there with his feet almost off the edge but then grabbed his Tomahawk's handle and flinging it to the side with the hilt of her sword. THen she placed her sword at Zodiac's throat, who was just chuckling.

"Hehe, nice job, you completed your trial, go ahead." Allison took her sword away from Zodiac's throat slowly unsure but he jsut nodded.

Allison then turned to the flag in the middle of the now scarred hill and walked to it. Once she was in front of it she turned to Zodiac who still didn't move from his spot. Zodiac took off his hood and looked at Allison with a small smile and nodded again.

Allison's hand slowly reached for the flag and was about to take it when…

WOOMP!

"Yes, I WIN!" Eddie yelled with glee as his hair was smoking with ashes in a mad scientist look as he then tossed the flag on the ground and started to stomp on it like a kid.

"Gods damn it, I won this f**king game and yes finally I won something!" Eddie yelled only for him to fall over unconsciously while a sweat dropping Allison, Azurill, and Zodiac staring at the scene with an awkward silence.

"Uh...okay, well, looks like I'll go get everyone to the infirmary, oh and Allison, you might want to get cleaned up while I take care of this," Zodiac said sweat dropping still.

"Um, okay?" Allison said as she started to walk down the hill to the place where the group first entered in the battlefield.

"Oh and Mentor Chiron will be speaking to you and the others as well on your performances!" Zodiac yelled before walking towards Eddie to check his mental status as Eddie looked like he was twitching here and there.

 **In Allison's Dorm**

So apparently Allison got a dorm with Becky in the Academy and she just finished showering and changed clothes. She was about to turn on the TV when the door opened revealing Becky.

"Hi"

"Hi"

The two were awkwardly looking at each other until Becky broke the silence.

"So, heard you took down two bosses," Becky said rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Yeah, it was difficult, but not impossible," Allison said still feeling some of the bruises that she got from fighting Zack, Keith and Zodiac.

"You think, people are now whispering how you might rise up to the top to be a mentor, hell even a top Boss, which no one got into yet," Becky said excitedly.

"How do you know all this?" Allison said looking at Becky with an eyebrow raised.

Becky sweatdropped and blushed with embarrassment while hiding her face before saying,

"I-I was t-talking about this stuff with Lyra, Keith's girlfriend," Becky stuttered.

Allison just nodded not knowing who is Lyra but does know Keith, the bastard that absorbed her fireball, wait no, that was Zack, heh, too many boys in her life it seems, she needs to find a girl club one day.

"So...you're free sometime later?" Becky broke Allison's trance when she said that.

"Huh?"

Becky blushed before putting a hair lock behind her ear and repeated,

"I was wondering if you are free later, after...your little meeting with Chiron," Becky blushed.

Allison also blushed but mentally shook her head and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, guess we can go to the Park that the Academy installed on the campus, I found out about it on the Campus Brochure if your wondering," Allison said.

"Okay!" Becky exclaimed with a hand raised which Allison returned by placing her hand on Becky's(Like the ending hi five between Dawn and Ash in the goodbye episode, if you know).

 **Somewhere else on the Campus**

Crest was waiting outside the infirmary and was getting drowsy when the door automatically opened. This caused her to turn suddenly.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Zodiac walked out with a bandaged leg which was wrapped up by a bandage cloth.

"Oh, um, it's...okay," Crest said looking worriedly at his leg which had a bit of blood shown on the cloth.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

Zodiac looked down at his leg and moved it around for a while until he just looked back up at Crest.

"Yeah, the Healer said she closed the wound but just wear this for safety precaution in case it opens up again, don't worry, its only for tonight," Zodiac said smiling.

Crest nodded and the two then walked off towards the dorms. The two were just chatting with Crest giggling and smacking Zodiac's arm playfully while he just smiled while staring at her. Crest noticed this and blushed looking away which caught Zodiac's attention.

"Hey mind if I ask you a question?"

Crest stopped and looked at Zodiac confusingly.

"Uh sure?"

The wind was blowing lightly as the two looked at each other. They both stared into each other's eyes as Zodiac spoke.

"Listen Crest, I know that I denied your feeling from before,"

Crest looked down knowing what he was going to say but was caught surprised when he said,

"But, I think I might be wrong on doing that,"

"HUh!" Crest looked up in surprise.

"I never felt anything like the feeling when you're with me, along with the fact you were besides me when I lost my family, you always find a way to cheer me up when I am at my edge, You also keep me in check when I feel like I lost it. What I am saying Crest, is that you are a part of me now, but now that we are standing here, I realized, you are not just a part of me, but the missing hole in my heart, the missing whole actually,"

"Zodiac," Crest said with a sparkles in her eyes.

Zodiac sigh before he took off his hood looking at Crest with a kind look and a small smile on his face as his brown eyes also sparkled and his messy short black hair sway slightly to the wind as Crest's was flying to the wind.

"What I am trying to say Crest, is that...I love you," He said with a small smile.

Crest was on the verge of tears, but this time, it was tears of joy.

"You okay Crest?" Zodiac said worriedly.

Crest nodded.

"I-I'm just lost of words," She said smiling.

She then felt a hand on her cheek and looked up at Zodiac whose face was just a few centimeter away from her's.

"Crest, I don't think there isn't anything to say anyway," He said.

The two then slowly lean towards each other. The wind was now blowing a bit stronger but it didn't matter. As soon as the two kissed each other, the world suddenly left as the two only stayed like that in each other's arms and the Moon shines brightly in the night like the sun.

 **Inside the Library**

Keith was with Lyra reading the scroll that Zack showed them and the three were reading it at the moment. Zack was telling them each of the riddles as Lyra decipher them along with Keith, who studied with the Athena kids about this stuff and they mastered the subject very easily, faster than the Athena Kids themselves.

"So, it then say Heroes Bind Powers to the Source," Zack said.

"Well then, it possibly means the heroes will have to use their powers to open something or possibly something else, gods, deciphering an ancient prophecy is harder than the ones the oracle says," Lyra said and yawned.

A few hours passed and during those hours, Lyra fell asleep on Keith's shoulder and was cuddling him while the two boys kept on working on the prophecy.

"Okay then, we have…." Zack stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

Zack looked at what seems to be a ghost in the paper, Keith pulled the scroll towards him and looked at where Zack stopped at.

His eyes then also widened as he read it.

 _ **Son of Electric God and Mutant, shall sacrifice by force, and end bloodshed**_

 **Hi guys Chaos here, just want to thanks those who are still reading this and also, plz stopped with will this person go against this person and that, you will see, if you guys got any questions go ahead and I'll answer then if they are reasonable questions**

 **Anyway here is the steps to join in the story for new readers:**

 **tell me your OC appearance, gender, personality, and (new) mutant(tell me 3 power options and please show common sense no immortality crap) or demigod(demigod tell me which god child of)**

 **Tell me your 2 pokemon and no legendaries unless your want an OC legendary as your mascot/poke power whatever its called then pm me and we'll discuss on it**

 **Tell me what weapons you want unless you chose mutant**

 **please PM me so it's easier and if you want to submit multiple OC be sure they are sent individually in the same PM but different messages**

 **submit and I'll check on the details and if it is a little confusing then I'll chat with ya for clarifications.**


	12. Truth or Dare day

Hey guys sup with the ….dog...in….um...you know what, just read on while I repeatly smack myself in the face for the idiot side of me….

(Beta song)

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

It was a bright day in the park as Becky and Allison were underneath a tree having a picnic.

"Wow Ally, you sure you made these and not the baker!" Becky smiled as she ate her 10th? Sandwhich.

"Um, yeah, though it is not much as I only used the basic ingredients," Allison said as she blushed at the compliment.

"Say, did you found out what you are?" Becky asked suddenly.

Allison immediately frown at the question and placed down her sandwich as she looked up at the sky and Becky caught it in her peripheral vision.

"Um sorry, shouldn't have asked," Becky said apologetically.

Allison shook her head, "No it's good, besides, there's no hiding it, but…I'm apparently the daughter of Mars,"

"MARS? Like the planet?"

"No Becky, it's a fruit, of course it's the roman god of war," Allison rolled her eyes.

"Um, okay?" Becky said with a sweatdrop.

Allison suddenly got up and held out her hand to Becky who curiously took it unsure why.

"Anyway, let's go to the Dorms, the gang is waiting for us there," Allison tugged on Becky and the two raced to the dorms laughing as they competed for the winner.

 **At the dorms**

Every single of the gang including two more people were inside the cousin's living room and they were apparently waiting.

"Say where is Becky and Allison?" Crest asked.

"Last time I saw them, they were running to the park for something, but I don't know," Metal said.

"Oh," Crest said.

Time passed by for like 3 minutes and things got boring. Zack, Keith, and Zodiac were conversing about something but from his perspective, Zodiac can see the two other boys were hiding something from him. Though his thoughts were interrupted when something was lying on his shoulder. He turned his head and found out Crest was snuggling close to him as she got bored with the wait. This caught Metal and Cosmic's attention.

"Heh, soo, you two dating?" Metal said.

Crest blushed at that but didn't move while Zodiac shrugged with his other arm.

"Who knows, not giving any information away until the game starts, besides where are.."

Right when Zodiac said that, Allison and Becky tumbled through the door on top each other laughing at the fact that they tripped over the other one.

"Speaking of the Hades," Zack said and the two girl glared at him for the unneeded attention.

"Um, anyway, lets just go and start the game," Keith said as Allison and Becky sat down in the circle that was made.

 **Okay, now sorry for this but this will be continued as you guys will be the ones giving the truths or dares for the next chapter as it is a continuation of this chapter so look down below for the information so far**

 **Here are the OC's so far in the story that you can do truth or Dare to**

 **Metal**

 **Becky**

 **Cosmic**

 **Allison**

 **Keith**

 **Crest**

 **Zack**

 **Lyra**

 **Zodiac**

 **Eddie**

 **Selina**

 **Harry**

 **These are the so far OC's in the story so below are directions on giving truth and dares to the oc's**

 **Step one**

 **PM me which character you want give the dare/truth to(Sorry but only if your character is in the story)**

 **Step two**

 **Tell me the truth/dare you want to give to that character**

 **(Please be reasonable, no blowing up a building or stuff like that and yes teenager stuff, changing opposite gender clothes, making out...uh maybe are allowed so just give your best shot at those dares, and truths don't give me something crappy okay sheesh)**

 **FYI Each character gets 2 dares and 2 truths so pick carefully**

 **Step 3**

 **Send and I'll put it in in the next chapter and once again sorry for the short chapter I won't be doing the next chapter until you guys send it in and yes it means all of you guys from old to new so in other words**

 **Becky-Lyra**

 **Metal-Keith**

 **If you know what I mean…**

 **Anyway on to the story again….**

"Okay so we'll start by going from boys first and girls last," Cosmic said.

The girls all glared at him as he said something stupid which he did.

"What?! No way, have you heard of ladies first!" Selina said.

Cosmic shrugged and laid his hands behind his head, only for a tomato to splatter on his head out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Cosmic yelled.

The guys sweatdropped as Keith said,

"Um, okay, I guess I'll just start, Zack truth or Dare?"

"Dare bring it on," Zack said smirking.

Keith smiled devishly and said,

"Dare huh, well then, you will have to wear a girl's dress for the next three rounds, so better grab a dress man," Keith smiled as Zack anime dropped.

"Aw come on man, you're a jackass," Zack said and walked out the room but Keith added.

"Yep, I'm a smart Jackass now move along,"

Zack came back after 2 minutes in a girl's dress that looks like a maid's dress and he sigh as he sat back down in the circle.

"You look nice," Metal said chuckling.

"Just you wait Metal, your next, Truth or.."

SNAP!

Apparently Zodiac chose that moment to snap a picture of Zack in the dress as he smiled and Zack's face turned red.

"ZODIAC!" He yelled.

"What, we need a christmas picture and this seems very nice to use," He smirked.

Zack fumed and then stopped as he got an idea.

"On second thoughts, Metal you got lucky, Zodiac truth or Dare," Zack smiled.

"Truth, you know I don't do dares when its your turn," Zodiac said.

"Hehe, you sure that was smart," Zack said and Zodiac's eyes widen and he quickly placed his hood over his head, which caused Pichu to pop out her pokeball and scamper into the hood on his head.

"Gods, Zack if you…"

"Was there someone else that kissed you before?" Zack smiled.

Crest frowned as she looked at Zodiac. Zodiac frowned as his cousin asked the question but when he said kiss, he just smiled.

"No," Zodiac simply said smiling.

"Really, what about that…."

"It was just BFF dating, besides, we don't have feeling for each other, more like brother and sister," Zodiac said calmly.

Zack frowned as he messed up.

"Anyway, Eddie truth or dare?" Zodiac said.

"Um, truth," Eddie said not trusting the shady trainer.

"Okay, have you ever, peed in your pants?"

Eddie laughed as the question came up.

"Nope, not even…"

"YAH!" Selina yelled so loud in his ear that it was like it was gonna blow up.

"AHH!" Eddie jumped like 4 inches off the ground and when he landed back on the ground he felt his pants getting wet.

"Um, I am gonna go change pants now," Eddie squeaked as he got up and wobbled out the room.

Everyone looked at Selina who was laughing hysterically.

"Why you did that?" Becky asked.

"Well, It is funny to scare Eddie when he least expects it, but this is the first time he pissed himself, so it was worth it," Selina giggled as she wiped a tear from her eyes

 **Time lapse and it was almost the afternoon as the group ate and went back to the game(this is on a Sat. if you're wondering)**

SO far:

Zack got back in his regular clothes

Metal ate a box of bean boozles(those are disgusting) and didn't got out the restroom for 30 minutes

Selina had to wear Eddie's shirt while he is shirtless for 2 rounds

Keith had to tell them what was the most reckless thing he did which Lyra strangled him at that point

And now we continue….

"Okay Becky Truth or Dare?" Zack said.

"Dare," Becky said.

"Finally, now I think everyone all knows what the dare is gonna be," Zack said.

Everyone nodded except for Allison and Becky who were confused.

"Becky, I dare you, to, go on a date with, Allison," Zack said.

Both girls blushed like crazy but since it was truth or dare they have to do it.

"Okay when?" Becky whimpered.

"Before Monday, other than that anytime," Zack said smirking.

"O-okay, um, C-crest Truth or dare," Becky said as she regain her thoughts.

"Dare, try me," Crest smiled.

"Dare you to sleep and make out with Zodiac for the night," Becky smirked.

Crest's face was now bright red and Zodiac looked at Becky skeptically.

"WHAT?!" both of them said.

Everyone looked at Becky who just smiled.

"Come on Crest, me and Allison knows that you want this," Becky smiled.

Crest placed her hand on her face as it was now passed Crimson Red and said,

"Becky, I hate you sooo much right now," Crest said as she then dug her face in Zodiac's chest who was still stuck in place just looking like

'The heck happened'

"Um, anyway, I'll continue the game as uh, things got a bit far but anyway Lyra truth or dare," Cosmic said skeptical as well from what Becky just said. Sometimes, the group can be scared of Becky for she can be very mischievous when she wants to be.

"Dare, though don't make the same dare as Becky did, I rather not lose my virginity when we are all just 15 years old," Lyra said frowning.

Everyone looked at her with an expression like

 **You know we have young readers reading this right?**

"Um, okay, I was just gonna say Kiss the person to your right, AKA your boyfriend…" Cosmic said sweat dropping.

"Oh um, okay, just ignore what I had before please," Lyra said as she adjusted her glasses as she blushed.

"Um anyway, I suppose I'm gonna have to do this," Keith said as he grabbed Lyra by surprise and kissed her on the lips causing her to blush madly.

It lasted for a good 2 minutes when someone coughed to get their attention as the two were ignoring the world around as they embraced each other almost into a make out scene. They released each other and smiled as Zack whistled and the other girls awed. Metal and Cosmic chuckled while Zodiac just rolled his eyes while petting a sleeping Pichu in his hood.

"Hehe, thought you said no make out scenes?" Cosmic said but got a playful punch from Zack with an expression of 'shut up' to him.

The game continued until it was night time so the group decided to call it a day.

"Hey, we'll continue the game next Saturday, okay," Zack said as he used shadow travel to exit and went off to his dorm which was sharing with Keith and Zodiac but thankfully now, the other two got their own dorms.

"Yeah, well we best be off too," Keith said and Lyra lightly grabbed his hand and pulled on him lightly with a shy look on her face and the two walked off to their dorm.

"Yep, hey Metal 20$ you can't beat me to our dorm," Cosmic said.

"Your on!"

With that the two were off running.

"Well, seems like its getting late we best be off too," Zodiac said as he was carrying piggyback style a sleeping Crest who was snoozing peacefully.

"Okay, oh and don't forget your guys dare, better do it before Monday also," Becky said smiling with a devious smile.

Zodiac sweatdropped as he readjusted Crest from falling over.

"Um, yeah, okay," he said awkwardly and walked off towards his and Crest's dorm.

Now it was just Allison, Becky, Harry, Eddie and Selina.

"Well looks like me and Eddie have to go," Selina said and pulled on Eddie who just sweatdropped and awkwardly waved goodbye to the others which they returned with a few laughs.

Harry smiled and waved to Becky and Allison goodbye as he walked away with his Sableye and Carbink playing with each other in the night down the pavement to his dorm, which was technically Metal's and Cosmic's dorm, which the three single boys shared.

The last two girls smiled and waved goodbye to everyone before going back to their dorm behind them.

"So, where are we gonna go for our date?" Allison said teasing Becky who blushed.

"Well, I need to think on it give me a while to think," Becky said blushing.

"Okay oh and here," Allison then leaned over and kissed Becky on the cheeks which made her blush. Becky looked at Allison who just smiled but with a tint of pink on her cheeks and the two went to each of their own personal rooms for the night.

 **Okay, So I did that ending because Espeon44 and um.. 49er? I might've made a mistake in the owner of the OC but anyway, they asked for a romance scene on this so here it is anyway enough talking anyway remember that truths and dares are available for a time being as until maybe chapter 14 no clue….anyway here are the steps for new readers also, spread the news on this story I enjoy doing this and hope more people join so the fun can increase but then the story will be on hold for the time until a new chapter comes up.**

 **Steps to join**

 **tell me your OC appearance, gender, personality, and (new) mutant(tell me 3 power options and please show common sense no immortality crap) or demigod(demigod tell me which god child of)**

 **Tell me your 2 pokemon and no legendaries unless your want an OC legendary as your mascot/poke power whatever its called then pm me and we'll discuss on it**

 **Tell me what weapons you want unless you chose mutant**

 **please PM me so it's easier and if you want to submit multiple OC be sure they are sent individually in the same PM but different messages**

 **submit and I'll check on the details and if it is a little confusing then I'll chat with ya for clarifications.**


	13. Amusement disaster

**Important Update at End, read on though….**

(Beta song)

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

 **Sunday in the morning**

It was the morning and it shined a ray of sunlight in a dorm. Crest woke up groggily in a bed. She rubbed her eyes as she regain her senses, which then made her realized what happened. She turned around to see if he was there but it seems he left. Crest thought on what happened last night and giggled as she got out of bed and threw on some fresh clothes while dumping the clothes that were on the ground from last night into the laundry. She then walked downstairs and noticed a note.

 _Hey Crest,_

 _Sorry but I had to go somewhere, anyway, I made Breakfast and its in the microwave and should be still hot, anyway I will meet up with ya with the rest of the gang when it is Lunch, Love you_

 _Zodiac_

Crest smiled at the note and walked over to the kitchen for breakfast as she was planning to hang out with the girls.

 **At the training field**

The field was filled on one side a bunch of young students and two people sparring with each other as they tried to overpower one another. One of them had a grey and black light jacket with the zipper open and the hood covering his face as he parried the opponent's hidden blade with his own.

The other opponent had a similar outfit but his colors were brown and green and instead of wearing a black long cargo pants he wore short pants of the color tan.

The two parried each other and it seems as the brown hooded guy was overpowering the black hood one but then suddenly he grabbed onto the wrist of the brown hooded guy which made him surprise and he judo flip him knocking the brown hood guy on his back onto the ground.

"And that kids, is how you mock fight your opponent," the black hooded guy took off his hood revealing to be Zodiac.

The other guy was groaning on the ground but rolled on his stomach and slowly got up kneeling on one knee. Then a hand was in his face which he took and Zodiac helped him up.

"Nice job Harry, though I would be a bit careful when you try to swing with a hidden blade, remember hidden blades are better for jabbing or swinging up or down, very risky when going side to side," Zodiac said smiling.

Harry took off his hood and he had a smile on his sweaty face as he nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said.

Zodiac then turned to the young kids who were watching and taking notes on the information when Zodiac told them the next lesson.

"Okay, next lesson, harnessing your powers and the legendary aura," Zodiac said as he sent out his two pokemons.

 **In the Classroom**

Inside the elementary academy, Lyra and Keith were teaching some demigods and mutant kids about the history of the world.

"And that is how the world was made to be now," Lyra said and closed the kids book.

"Any question?" Keith asked the class.

One kid raised her hand.

"Yes"

"So the Titan Kronos ate both pokemon and humans alike, why?" she asked.

"Because the Father Titan was a twisted fiend, only wants power, to be feared, but thankfully, Zeus and his mighty Partner, Zampiron, the Ancestor of both Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom, took down Kronos with their brothers and sisters combining forces." Lyra said with a small smile.

"Okay well, class dismissed, we'll go on about the origin of prophecies after Lunch," Keith said and the youngsters all grabbed their lunches and ran out the door to look for a place to eat with their friends.

"Guess we should go to the others?" Lyra said as she stretched and yawned after a good day of teaching. She loves those young one, for they are so curious about this stuff.

Keith smiled and hugged her from behind before giving a peck on her cheek.

"Yep, though you know we can eat in here just the two of us," Keith said.

Lyra blushed shyly at his actions, they been dating for 4 years and she still can't stop blushing, guess that's why she loves him.

"Yeah, though the group will need us I mean, there is suppose to be a meeting," Lyra said and Keith sighed as he also got up and held on Lyra's hand as they walked to the teenager staff lounge where they were suppose to meet the other.

 **In the Lounge**

"Dude, you know we are borrowing this place right, you aren't even a staff?!" Cosmic said as Metal stuffed himself with the food on the table for the staff teenagers.

"Sorry but it's just that I'm starving and come on, it's Taco Bell!" Metal exclaimed as he stuffed a taco in his mouth.

"Surprise you hadn't gain anymore weight yet, hell, even unloading diarrhea all over the place yet," Zodiac snickered as he and Crest were sitting on a couch with his hand holding on her waist as she lied down on his chest.

"Shut up Zodiac, go take care of that child of yours instead," Metal shot back.

"Why you…" Zodiac was about to get up until Crest stopped him with a hand and shook her head.

"Just ignore him Zodiac," She said.

"Ummm, okay," Zodiac groaned but sat back down much more calmer than he had before.

"Well, it seems everybody is here huh, hey who ate the taco bell specials?" Zack said as he teleported into the room with Harry, Eddie and Selina in tow.

"Ask Metal," Cosmic said sweat dropping.

"Um I will not," Zack said and at that moment Keith and Lyra walked in laughing about something.

"Hey Keith, sup cousin," Zodiac said.

"Hey there Zodiac,"

"Hi Cous, how was your night," Lyra said a little timid on the question she asked her relative.

"Um okay? Anyway where are the other two?" Zodiac asked wanting to get away from the question.

"Oh Allison and Becky, they went to the Amusement Park that was just opened near the ports." Keith said.

"So they actually are going on a date, what a shock," Zack said as he rested his head on his arms behind him as he fell on a nearby sofa.

"Well anyway, let's talk, this is about our next day plans and also about the start of your guys classes for tomorrow," Zodiac said with a serious look and sat up straight earning a pout from Crest.

 **At the Amusement Park**

Allison and Becky were having in the park as they were on their date. Yeah, Becky at first was unsure due to looks from other people but Allison just told her to ignore them and they had a blast. Going from Roller Coasters to arcade games, they had a lot of fun in there though there was a feeling as they were playing.

"Hey Becky," Allison said as the two took a break and were eating french fries.

"Yeah?" Becky said, to be honest ever since she unlocked her powers, she has been entrigue in harnessing it and learned a lot from it. She can now feel the energy of people and see their auras. For some reason she can feel a faint aura that was pure purple which was unusual.

"Wait just listen," Allison said as she froze and had a cautious look as she carefully looked around.

Becky was a little nervous as the aura started to become stronger that she sent out both Delphox and Espeon who were also feeling it in the air as their ears twitched.

Allison sent out Greninja and the two went back to back not caring if the standbyer were looking at them weirdly.

"It is near," Becky muttered as she started to form psychic energy on her palm.

"Yeah, I know," Allison said and activated her sword which was a hair clip in her hair as she placed it in her hand.

Suddenly a roar was heard and the two girls turned in time to see a human head fall in front of their feet and the face had a scared bloody look. Becky lost it and puked but Allison just frowned at the direction where it came from and that's when a Monster crashed into the center of the Amusement Park.

"What the Mars!" Allison yelled as the Monster roared.

The Monster had bull legs but just two as it stood up straight, dragonfly wings the size of a grown human body and instead of hand it had scythes like a Scyther and it's head was apparently a Bull, more like a messed up Minotaur.

"ROAR!" It cried as it sliced some petrified pedestrians in half, blood spilled all over the place as the organs and arteries were cut in half.

"Okay, now I'm gonna lose my lunch," Becky mutter as she saw the blood on the ground.

"Becky, not now, come on we have to stop that thing!" Allison said and charged at the beast.

Allison swung with all her might in the one swing hoping that the creature was dumb and can't react in time. Boy was she wrong, As she thought she hit the head, a hand blade block it. She was surprised at the sudden block and wasn't able to comprehend as the other hand blade came in and wacked her luckily with the flat part of it's hand and flung her to somewhere in the rubble of a ferris wheel.

"Ally!" Becky yelled and turned to the monster with a look of hatred as she used her powers to levitate some debris and launched it at the creature with the help of Delphox and Espeon.

Greninja ran off to the debris to find his trainer in the rubble as it threw debris to the side as it dug downward.

 **Nearby**

"So let me guess, we are gonna surprise the two?" Selina said as the girls frowned at the boys actions with the exception of Keith, Zodiac, Zack, and Eddie just following along just because….

"Well, yeah, besides I need a new post for Bulbagram I've been getting so many followers lately," Cosmic said as he smirked.

The girls all groaned while Metal and Cosmic ran off around a corner only to run back in fear as they zoomed off leaving smoke behind them.

"The Hades happened?" Zack asked as they all sweatdropped at the scene that unfolded.

That was when a certain dragon guy flew and landed down with a noivern next to him with several other guys that looks like grunts with Drudigans and Salamence's.

"Well, well, this is a nice surprise," the dragon guy said.

"By Argon, not you again!" Zodiac said as he glared at the guy.

"Haha, man, you led me to a good chase, though my master specifically told me to kill you and nothing more, but I suppose I need a few more slaves to work for me," The dragon guy said as he extracted some deadly silver claws from his nails.

The group all sent out their pokemon along with their weapons as they readied themselves. The grunts all pulled out swords and axes as they were also prepared.

"You guys go for the grunts, the big guy is mine," Zodiac said.

"Wait what about me and Selina?" Crest asked.

"Arg, we forgot, those two didn't pick their weapons!" Eddie said.

"Well then, Eddie and Lyra, stay by them other than that, let's do this!" Zodiac said and he ran at the Dragon guy who casually blocked the hidden blades on Zodiac before kicking him away. Zodiac kept his footing as he skid backwards but stopped himself as he retracted his hidden blades and used one of his tomahawks to cling on a crack in the ground. He got up and took out his other tomahawk before looking at the dragon guy angrily and rush at him.

Meanwhile Eddie and Lyra were doing their best to hold off the pokemons that the grunts told to attack as Eddie's Azurill tried its best to hold off the attack with water gun but was getting a bit overpowered. Lyra just used her powers to hold them off as she used dark energy to block the attacks while she didn't used any of her pokemon. Crest was trying to focus on her energy but for some reason was struggling as every time she powers up her energy to her hand, she then hesitate on flinging the energy at the enemy. As for Selina, she carefully studied the enemy's battle style and pokemon attacks as the battle was swinging from side to side.

Zack was surrounded by a couple of grunts with spears and he just looked at each of them before pulling his hand into a fist with dark green energy as he smashed it onto the ground, causing a circle of green energy to explode around him and also causing the grunts to turn to corpse as they burned up by the spell.

Keith was parrying five grunts with his fire sword activated and just as he became cocky as sharp pain came upon him.

"KEITH!" Lyra screamed across the field as he looked down and noticed a blade sticking from his abandonment. With whatever energy he had left, he left swipe behind him knocking the grunt with the sword away and he focused in his inner energy as a Silhouette of Moltres appeared behind him and his eyes glowed red as he pulled the sword out without feeling pain. HE then chucked it at a grunt who was in fear and hit him in the head as blood splattered the floor behind him as he fell. ANother grunt swung his sword at Keith's side only for him to parry it and knock the grunt's sword away before slashing it across his chest making half of his body fall to the ground. Keith's energy soon faded and he collapse on the ground which Lyra came running to him to check on him.

As that was going on The Dragon guy and Zodiac were in a heated battle as claws and fire were against Tomahawks and arrows. The two clashed with each other and whenever the dragon guy felt he was getting overpowered, he uses his tail to knock Zodiac back. Zodiac though, kept on getting up and charged at the dragon guy with renew energy as his body started to steam.

As for Becky and Allison. THeir clothes were tattered and a bit shredded as they stared at the unharmed Minataur Scyther. The beast cried again as it charged at the duo as it swiped its blades wildly. The two dodged it as Becky sent wave after wave of psychic energy at the monster causing it to wail in pain.

"Now Allie!" Becky yelled.

Allison ran up the back of the Monster and plunged her sword into its back causing a screeching roar as green blood started to pour from the wound. The beast flailed back and forth as it tried to pry a struggling Allison from its back. Espeon and Delphox kept using psychic to fling debris at the legs of the beast while Greninja uses water shuriken to damage the creature as it's mind was elsewhere. Becky was struggling to keep up her psychic power as she felt dreary.

As for back near the entrance of the Amusement Park things were looking up for the gang as Metal and Cosmic came back and help out with the grunts. The Dragon pokemons the grunts used were tired out and were knocked out as now the grunts were left. Eventually they overpowered them and sigh with relief as the last grunt fell due to Cosmic's SSG 08.

"Holy Arceus, that was stressful," Cosmic sigh as he collapse on the floor.

"WAIT ZODIAC!" Crest yelled suddenly and the group suddenly realized what happened as they got up immediately from their position and then the two hades childs suddenly felt a quick uneasy nausea.

"Crap, where is that cousin of ours!" Zack and Lyra said and they ran off towards a direction which they felt his life aura which was depleting.

Crest ran after them as Metal and Cosmic helped with Keith who was just bandaged by Lyra and with Selina jogging after the three boys with Eddie next to her.

The gang soon came to a cliff where they saw the dragon guy standing up straight looking at the sky.

"Where is Zodiac you Bastard," Zack yelled with green eyes as his axe glowed with deadly green aura.

THe dragon guy turned his head to them before smiling and turned around fully. The group gasped as they saw that in the bloody claws of the Dragon guy, was no other than Zodiac, who was limping.

"You Monster!" Crest yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Why call me a monster, your friend here was engulf with rage as he charged me, besides he got what he deserves." THe dragon guy said.

Lyra and Zack said nothing as they felt Zodiac's aura weak but not gone.

"Anyway, you guys are a danger to the master plans, you will be taken out for sure." Dragon guy said.

"Who's your master," Zack said slowly.

"Why, he is an old friend of your's Zack," Dragon guys said.

Zack suddenly dropped his axe on the ground and he just stared with horror at the dragon guy as he knew what he said and the dragon guy just smiled at his expression.

"Thats right, and also, I am told to…AGHH!"

Everyone was shocked as Zodiac weakly but firmly stabbed the dragon guy with his electric sword before retracting the blade back into the handle and placing it on his belt as he used his tomahawks to cut the claws off the guy and tackled him off the cliff with one Tomahawk attached in the dragon guy's chest.

"ZODIAC!" Everyone cried and ran to the ledge but when they got there, there was nothing on the rocks below no on the beach as the cliff was still a bit far from the ocean. Everything was quiet until Lyra shot up.

"ALLISON BECKY!"

Lyra, Zack, and Keith all ran off to the amusement park to the two girls as Crest, Metal, and Cosmic were just staring at the spot where they last saw their close friend.

"zodiac…"Crest whimpered before bawling into tears in Metal's arms as Cosmic and him soothed her.

 **With the beast**

Allison finally manage to cut off the arms and one leg of the beast as it tired out and Becky chose that moment to levitate a sharp metal beam over it before plunging it downwards, making a Minotaur shish kabab. The two girls collapse on the ground relief that the danger was over. They turned to each other and smiled as they embraced each other, but then Becky got a surprise as Allison suddenly kissed her on the lips. Becky blushed as the scene was unfoldling before her but then relaxed as she lenaed in to Allison as they wrapped their arms aroudn each other.

The moment lasted for a good three minutes until a couple of voices were heard away which made them unfold themselves from each other.

"A- Allison," Becky stuttered.

"Guess we are a thing, huh" Allison said and Becky smiled as they embraced each other.

Zack, Lyra and Keith came in and noticed them but stayed on the side smiling as the two girls were together and safe while also knowing that they will support them no matter what and knew the two were safe.

 **At a Ceremony the next day**

The group all had down expression as a burial shroud with a lightning symbol with two tomahawks across each other in an x position flag was lit up. The shroud burned in the air as Zack and Lyra were talking about Zodiac, the evening was then all mourns and crying afterwards as the people comfort one another.

Off to the side Zack was looking at the sky and his eyes glowed a dark green yet to be seen.

"John, you will pay," he said as he made a green portal and walked through it and the portal disappeared revealing a normal scene with a tailwind from behind

 **Sigh, sorry guys but I need to create some drama otherwise I think I will go nuts, anyway hope you enjoy, too much blood if I have to admit but still okay I guess….. Anyway for new readers that wants to join steps are below….**

 **Jk feeling a bit lazy right now haha**


	14. 2 Years Ending and Beginning

**Hi guys wow , never thought I'd see this but over 200 views dang you guys really like this story XD anyway on to the questions before the story**

 **Oh almost forgot merry christmas and early new years**

 **Check below for something i wish will be a social moment for everyone**

 **49er**

Will Allison be a mom to a togepi?

 **Answer**

Don't know I am currently thinking if I should put baby pokemon in the story though pichu doesn't count really who knows I am,right now getting into the violent parts

 **Rams30**

Will Eddie be mean?

 **Answer**

No spoilers but I have plans for the mean/evil people part later on but for now the conflict will just keep rising.

 **Okay that's all for questions now for funny/oblivious comment of today**

 **Jaguars5**

Wow they kisd

….sorry you guys need to put puns for something XD

 **Anyway onto the story oh chapter "truth and Dare day" was a typo but it is fix so check it out…..**

(Beta song)

 _It's time( hooded figure zoomed in and figure looks up flashing screen out by glow of eyes)_

 _The time is now as we are moving on with no obstacles that can stop us._

 _(Metal slouching with a sledge hammer over his shoulder looking up and his Skarmory flies ahead)_

 _(Cosmic kneeling on one knee with a sniper rifle looking in same direction as Metal with his monferno)_

 _The fire that burns now has been release in the air_

 _(Becky and Allison back to back with their pokemon as becky's hands are glowing pink with energy and Allison with a sword looking at red eyes surrounding them in the dark)_

 _The shadows that had haunt us now extinguish!_

 _(Zodiac and Zack facing each other in a dark room with huge silhouettes of Kyurem and Zekrom facing each other and then they charged at each other but then scene changes)_

 _Losing is inevitable as we are going all out_

 _(Shadows of people around Selina and Eddie as he hugs her protecting as she let a tear drop following the tear til it hit the ground and a fire explodes)_

 _This what we are here for!_

 _(Zodiac and Charmeleon in his evolution form looking at Hoopa with uncertainty when a hand was felt on his shoulder and he looks back seeing Crest with a smile and he turned towards Hoopa as he raised his fist in the air summoning his electric sword and the rest of the group are there with weapons on each of their own cliff with their pokemon)_

 _OC HIGH!_

 _(title appears and blacks out)_

 **2 years passed and summary**

We join our heroes as the weeks has passed. More like 2 years that is… the academy had been training vigorously lately as Zack came back from his 'journey' and keeping the academy posted on what John and his henchmen were doing. It wasn't until five weeks later when Zack didn't came back at all for the festival in honor of Hades. That was when a messenger came and told them that Zack was captured. Chiron then asked some of Zack's and Zodiac's greatest and closest companions to go rescue Zack but they never came back. Then came the day Keith went and never came back. That left Lyra heartbroken and she cried and never came out of her room. It was then Crest,who was partially over the death of her boyfriend, was the only one to comfort her and bring her food when its yime to eat. As this is going Becky and Allison had became a couple even though the other teens in the academy saw them as aliens while their friends supported them.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

The abyss is a place where the darkest of souls go before entering tartarus for punishment.

In tartarus there is a mountain like Mount Olympus but the top is snowing. The snow is normal but once in awhile a couple of thunder clouds pass by raining ashes. Who is the cause of this well there on the edge of the plateau on the peak next to a cabin is a hooded figure with dark blue jeans that are tattered with stains. A black t-shirt over a gray thin long sleeve (you know the 32° thermo shirts yeah those ones) and a cloak which had a hood that was attached to a chain. Under the hood were nothing,just black along with a necklace hanging with a keystone but also a keychain that had a half diamond which looks like a triangle at the moment. Next to the person was a Scyther and Gabite along with a dratini coiled on his head sleeping. The figure then took the keychain in his hand and opened it revealing a girl with brown hair and a smile that ironically can light up the dark and brutal environment. The figure closed the keychain and looked up as a roar was heard. A Gargoyle was with what seemed to be a Huge mosquito with fluids flowing through it. The two charged at the peak with bloodlust. The figure's hood suddenly showed glowing white eyes of aura as the figure thrust his/her hand out and lightning was launched vaporizing the gargoyle and as for the Ultra Beast, it was subdue by the Scyther as the bug pokemon dodged the needle mouth and lunged through the beast causing it to be cut in half as fluids poured from its insides and fell to the ground where hungry beast awaits.

The figure's eyes then stopped glowing as they are now hidden under the hood as he/she walked back to the cabin with the gabite and Scyther in tow.

 **Elsewhere**

Zack was hidden under a boulder as some guards passed by him. He was escaping but at the moment, he was injured, bruised, cut, and apparently his left eye was blinded as he lost it by a dagger swipe. He looked around for a while until he made a portal that will lead him to his sanctuary. There he stayed for the two years that the academy just got his message of capture. He trained hard as he trained with the legendary Kyurem. At the moment he was sitting near the river of Styx from his hidden base and was looking across the black water as he was thinking about something, more of a someone that he would like to see again.

 **Location unidentified**

Keith was in a interrogation room and his body of bruised and he had a black eye as his tormentor continued to try to torture information out of him. Though as he was being interrogated, he caught a sentence which surprised him.

"Where is the Son of Argon Hiding!"

 **Meeting room at the academy**

The Mentors and Grand Mentors except Zodiac and Zack of course were sitting around a round table as they discussed the plans for the future. There were murmurs and disagreements until finally they agreed. Chiron nodded grimly as he said,

"The Prophecy Battle has begun"

 **Sup guys I know it's just a summary but I am continuing it as I am gonna continue this story but a new story as you will figure out which is why I ask you guys to help.**

 **So I am gonna need a title for the story part 2 of this along with new characters. So if you have any ideas plz pm me them.**

 **Also for a bonus I am putting the pokemon limit to 4 with of course your legendary which makes 5 but if your idea on the title of part 2 is being used then your limit shall be 6.**

 **Remember contest on title and new characters.**

 **Also for the social event plz send in review on how was your christmas mine was okay not much except for the family time which is all I care about.**

 **Anyway shoutouts to these people that supported and liked this story to the end of part 1**

 **Espeon44**

For the OC Becky and commenting even though most were questions XD thats a nice personality though

 **Rams30**

For the OC Eddie and your lust for evil characters XD

 **Frankenstrike**

for the OC Zack

 **49ers**

Um yea I'm not sure but I suppose you were the one that submitted Allison

 **76ers**

For commenting and OC Selina

 **Fire and Ice Master 123**

For the OC character Harry

 **Raiders89**

For the OCs which will be revealed in Story part 2 sorry man for not putting them in this one

 **ToragonxPokemonMaster**

For the OCs Keith and Lyra

 **Um yea I might have missed some but review me if I did and I will fix it but until then Merry late Christmas and Happy early new years**


	15. Authors Note (Important)

**Author Notice (important for those who want this story to continue)**

Hi guys so like last chapter I need your guys help on the 2nd part of this story and is very important

So please pm me or just put it in the review and look at these instructions or in other words options to pick one also there is a bonus in the making of it, I am typing up the 1st chapter of this story but it won't be posted until I can get a title

Step 1

Tell me a good title for the next story and the bonus of this one is a full team of six but you can pick 3 more as there is your legendary

Step 2

If you guys have more ideas for OCs then submit them, its actually fun and those new OCs get a team of 5 except pick 4

Step 3

Music, now this one is a very special one as then your character will have a team of six but also a chapter that has a main point of view on you for one chapter

Step 4

This one is hard but I decided that it will be on custom ultra beasts and besides oc good guys I will need 3 dark masters as they are the pure evil leaders for those who are good guys but previously bad guys, can't use them but you may submit a new OC in

Step 5

I got a lot of complains from my friends who read and help me out with this story on none of the characters from the anime, manga, movie whatever are in so I decided to add them in but you guys will decide if you wanna ship with them or tell their role in the story of bad or good

 **well guess that wraps for this notice and remember next chapter won't post without your guys help so far I like to give thanks to Espeon44 for giving me a title but I will hold off on that as I will wait for more ideas to come in and you may submit more than one idea of the same topic in the review anyway goodnight I'm tired**


	16. Very important as this is Serious

Hi guys since I don't know on how forums work I will be making a seperate story as I am continuing the OC High series but this one story, if you guys can help put them into community so we can get the word out,

There is nothing worse then those who bully, escpecially cyber bully. So that is why I am making the story **Community:Bullying** as a special thanks to that SP (Guest) guy who thought he can just walk in and just talk my story down and be happy about it well I'm not affected as I have been physically bullied in elementary and well, after that guy sent that in the review, I realized that there are still more of these cowards out there so please, pm me some of your stories of being bullied or seeing someone being bullied cause remember, a bully is just a coward who needs to be put down on the spot before he/she hurts others

This Message was personally made by ChaosLuu as one of the reviewers named sp (guest) decided to be a cyber bully and just come in and sa6 what ever he/she wanted to as the person got nno life and decided to try and ruin another's life


	17. Authors note: new story up

Hey guys **the** new story is up

OC Adventure: The Journey

Check it out the sequel of this story


	18. Sorry

Sorry

Hello everyone on fanfiction, it has been what...2 years? Anyway I have decided to start fresh and will discontinue all of the stories I had made so far, also from now on, my stories are gonna be two sided, in other words, I have an account on wattpad which I had made stories on, I tried over there and the people over there actually helped me with some of my flaws and such, ironic since I am typing this up and apparently still can't speak english at some points.

That is all I want to say, so anyway here are two stories which I am about to start on as a fresh start here they are:

Betrayal Within-A pokemon betrayal story

Desc: Ash and Serena are now on the run as they were exiled from their normal lives because of their so called "friends", things seem hopeless as the two ventured out in unknown territory but soon found a cave to rest in. But it seems the cave was occupied as a young teen walked out of the shadows with a pichu on his shoulder with a blank stare. The three soon came to terms and grew friendly to each other in the short time which then led to the teen showing the two exiled trainers that the cave is much more. Now with their past behind and with new friends and what used to be friends now enemies, will there be anything that will stand in their way….What will it take to bring them down.

Origin:Rise of the Guardians

Desc: Year 2028, time where technology was at its height and where humans are now living with other species. The era in that age was supposedly the 2nd golden age but all there is are corruption, betrayals, and selfishness. Wars break out in short times and civilians riot. A young rouged boy is caught in the middle of this as one stormy night he was saved by a mysterious woman who helped him in a time of crisis. Now he is a teenager who doesn't know he has something that few people have, in fact, his ability is the key to how the world will change depending on whether he is ready to face his counterpart. Will he gain friends and allies to become Guardians or will he fall below the surface of when he was in despair. All will tell as he is…...Origin….


End file.
